The Elemental Saiyan God Shinobi (Rewrite)
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Soshi Uzumaki-Nami-Niji has been neglected by his parents for his Jinchuriki siblings. But he is far stronger than they will ever get as he had been adopted by the mother of all chakra herself Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and has obtained her dojutsus and her bone manipulation ability. He takes the Ōtsutsuki name. He is only 11 and already a Jonin he is stronger than a Kage. OC-ccentric, AU
1. Power of the Neglected Prodigy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DBZ/GT/Super, or any of their characters. I only own my own OC characters and Oc clan. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Dragonball Z/GT/Super are owned by Akira Toriyama.

 **Summary:** Soshi Ōtsutsuki formerly Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji had been neglected by his parents for his younger twin sisters because they are the jinchuriki to the Kyuubi's two halves. But Soshi is far more powerful than his sisters even stronger than his own parents. He possesses two kekkei mora dojutsu the dojutsu of the origin of chakra herself Kaguya the Rinne Sharingan and even the Byakugan. Kaguya has made Soshi into her third son and granted him some of her immense power adding it to his own powers. Soshi is a Jonin currently but is strong enough to easily defeat a kage in battle. What happens when his birth parents discover just how little they know about their own son? God-like!OC, Older Fem!Naruto, Son of Fem Naruto!OC, Apathetic!OC Rinne Sharingan!OC Byakugan!OC Tenseigan!OC Six Paths Power!OC All Killing Ash Bones!OC

Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, civilian/elders (except Hiruzen), Hyuga clan (except Hinata and her mother) bashing to the extreme

 **Pairings:** OC/Fem OC/Kaguya/Mei, but later will develop into a OC/Fem OC/Naruko/Kaguya/Mei harem

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Power of the Neglected Prodigy and shocking Realizations**

It was another beautiful day in the village hidden in the leaves otherwise known as Konohagakure. The civilians were all busy going about their daily lives. Shinobi patrols were around making sure the peace was kept. There were birds chirping cheerfully. Now the scene switches to a training ground in one of the largest clan compounds in Konoha second only to the Hyuga compound. There were 4 people in the training ground, two were adults and the other two were young children practicing taijutsu on training dummies.

The first two were little girls about 11 years old. They were twins even though their hair style and color, skin and eye colors were completely different, they still physically resembled clones of each other. The one on the right had long silverly white hair with some streaks of blonde and red in it and violet eyes (Kushina's eye color), some strands framed her cute face. She had a fair skin complexion and a black clip was in her hair on the left side. Her face was marked with three black marks like whiskers on both sides. The one on the left had long darker orange hair tied in twin ponytails (Sexy no jutsu hairstyle) bright cerulean eyes and tan skin. Like her sister she had three whisker like marks on her face. These two were Megumi and Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji. They were considered the princesses and heroes of Konoha for each of them containing the split Nine Tails inside them. Megumi containing the Yang half and Natsumi containing the Yin half.

The two adults were beautiful women who could give even Tsunade a run for her money in both looks and skills. The woman on the left had tan skin like Natsumi, her hair though was a much brighter orange (Kushina's fiery red hair color mixing with Minato's golden blonde) color and flowed down to her ankles. Two strands framed both sides of her face. Her eyes were an exotic mixture of cerulean and violet. She wore an dark orange dress that reached her knees with a high colored beige colored blouse on top. Her right wrist had a blue wristband on it and she had lavender shinobi sandals on her feet. This beautiful young woman was the birth mother of the two girls Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji, she was also the 5th Hokage and first ever female Kage in history, having achieved her mother's own old dream. Naruko was the daughter of the late 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and the late Red Hot Blooded Habanero Kushina Uzumaki. Her face like her daughters' had three whisker marks on each side and that was because her mother Kushina had been the previous Kyuubi Jinchuriki prior to it being sealed within her children. Naruko was a Pseudo Jinchuriki so she was able to utilize the Kyuubi power that got passed down to her while she was inside of her mother's womb. she was able to form a bijuu cloak of up to 8 tails and could do a version 2 transformation and even a partial transformation.

Naruko's childhood was quite a loving one with her parents. Even though Minato had been the Hokage and Kushina had been ANBU commander they still found the time to spend with their one and only child. That time was greatly extended once Naruko entered the Ninja Academy, Minato and Kushina of course trained their daughter in everything she would need to know about being a shinobi. Naruko was like a mixture of her parents in mindset, she was as fiery and hot-tempered as her mother and also as calculating and quick-thinking as her father. She quickly passed the academy after only a single year thanks to her parents' teachings. Kushina gave up her position as ANBU commander to become her daughter's Jonin teacher. Naruko was teamed up with her childhood friend Itachi Uchiha and an unnamed civilian born ninja. Together with her mother as their sensei they quickly rose through the ninja ranks. Naruko mastered her father's own technique the Rasengan in just 3 days' time, yet she was still trying to combine it with her element of wind. She also learned the Flying Thunder God Technique that gave him his nickname the 'Yellow Flash (which technically is only in the games)' . Eventually Naruko and her team had to split up after she and Itachi became Chunin but she and him still kept in touch even today. Naruko viewed him as the brother she always wanted.

Naruko looked to her wife and the love of her life standing right beside her. She smiled lovingly getting one in return.

The other woman was tall and had long back length flowing silver-white hair like Megumi and creamy white skin. Her eyes though were an exotic rainbow color resembling rings like those of the Rinnegan. She possessed a very voluptuous figure that surpassed even Tsunade's and was currently clad in a transitional high-collared hime-kimono with leaf, water, rocks, lightning, and fire patterns adorning the edges of the gown. Even in her kimono her figure was obvious. This beautiful goddess was Lucretia Niji the matriarch of the Niji Clan and the other mother of the girls. She was the strongest kunoichi in the village surpassing even Tsunade in power. Her clan was the oldest clan in the world older than even the Hyugas, her clan rivaled the supposedly extinct Otsutsuki clan with its time. Their bloodline gave them a god-like affinity for every single element including subelements, they were able to manipulate existing elements or create them out of thin air, they could transform into the element to prevent physical attacks (Logia from One Piece) and could even eat the element (Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer) to regain energy. They were also able to coat their arms and legs in the element to augment their physical blows, that was their clan's Taijutsu style. They did have a weakness though certain special weapons could harm them even while in element form.

Lucretia was the strongest head of her clan since its founder Senichi Niji himself. She and Naruko were old childhood friends and since they couldn't find any decent guys in the village as all the best ones were either self chosen loners or already taken, they fell in love with each other. Tsunade who was Naruko's godmother and distant relative used her medical knowledge along with Uzumaki seals together to make a special medicinal jutsu that would allow two females to have kids together. It was a complete success as Naruko found herself to show signs of pregnancy a few weeks after she and Lucretia had made love. She was ecstatic as were her parents, they didn't even care the 'father' of their future grandchildren was another woman. Tsunade had announced her goddaughter was carrying not one or two but three children: a boy and two girls.

Naruko had never squealed louder in delight her whole life. She was to be a mother to three children and 9 months later on October 10th, her babies were born. She gave birth to three beautiful children, a son and two daughters. Lucertia and Naruko had already decided on their names. They named their son Soshi. Oddly enough Soshi had been born with a brown tail like that of a monkey's and his hair was like a spikier version of Lucretia's (Madara like hair style), but it didn't matter to the two women he was still their baby boy even with a tail and his different hairstyle. They named his sisters, Megumi and Natsumi. But then things turned sour when a mysterious masked man snuck into Konoha and kidnapped Naruko's mother Kushina. He used knowledge that shouldn't have been known to this time to fully break her seal and unleashed the mighty Nine-Tails upon the world. Kushina had survived the extraction due to her Uzumaki body but was severely weakened because of it. Minato rose into action and rescued his severely weakened wife and left her with their daughter and grandchildren, while he went to battle the masked man. The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi with numerous other Konoha ninja held back the mighty demon as best they could. But the Nine-Tails showed why it was the most powerful bijuu. If anyone had seen its eyes, they would've seen an image of the Sharingan in them to show it was being manipulated into attacking. Minato found out the mysterious Uchiha was controlling the bijuu and used a contract seal to release his hold over it.

But the Nine-Tails angered by the fact that it had yet again been used by a wielder of the Sharingan continued its assault on the village. Minato knew there was only one way to stop the beast, he had to reseal it. However he couldn't reseal it within his wife and their daughter was no longer able to be a Jinchuriki. That left only one option: His newborn grandchildren. So with a heavy heart, Minato flashed back to his family and told them of the tragic thing that must be done.

Naruko reacted just as any true sensible parent would: She screamed and yelled at her father not wanting her babies to bare her mother's burden. Even Kushina had agreed with her daughter's sentiment telling her husband that he was mad for even suggesting it. Minato told them that there was no other options as only an Uzumaki could hold the Kyuubi and aside from them, Naruko's children were the only Uzumaki available. He reminded them that shinobi protect their village just as if they protect their family.

Naruko after some thinking reluctantly agreed and gave her mother a teary final hug knowing even an Uzumaki couldn't survive the jutsu that would be used. Kushina equally teary hugged her baby girl and told her how proud of her she was for how far she's come in her life.

Minato even announced to his daughter that she would be the 5th Hokage after this. He had been grooming her for a while to take over as Hokage when he was gone.

Kushina was even prouder of her daughter for achieving her dream of being the first female Hokage. So she and Minato got their granddaughters ready for the jutsu. They decided to split and seal the Kyuubi within their granddaughters as they sensed their grandson Soshi already had a massive amount of chakra even for one born of the Uzumaki clan.

The Kyuubi sensing something amiss moved to stop them recognizing the sealing altar, the three babies were on. It would not be sealed a third time and tried to kill the babies by swiping a hand at them.

Kushina used her chains to try and stop the beast, but due to her weakened state they were just a few seconds too slow. The family could only watch in horror. Naruko attempted to stop the Kyuubi with her own chakra chains to protect her children, but birthing three children had taken quite a lot out of her. Her chains dissipated before they could even get to the fox. The Kyuubi shot one clawed hand at the helpless infants meaning to kill them instantly.

But something miraculous happened, little Soshi opened his eyes which were an emerald green and he formed a large dome of energy around himself and his siblings. Also his previously white hair had turned pure golden as well. The Kyuubi's claw broke the minute it touched the dome.

Both the fox and the family were just speechless by what they witnessed. Kushina managed to regain her barings and quickly immobilized the Kyuubi with her chains keeping it still.

Minato performed the sealing sequence of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal with Kushina providing him with extra chakra. He split the Kyuubi into two. He first sealed the Yin half into Natsumi then sealed the remaining Yang half within Megumi. With a bright blue flash, the Kyuubi disappeared and a seal was on the stomachs of Naruko's daughters.

Naruko having been healed enough by her Uzumaki vitality to move got up and ran to the altar, retrieving all three of her children. Lucretia came over and saw their son was now sleeping. Both Naruko and Lucretia were wondering what that golden energy was that their son had just been using. It felt so powerful beyond normal or even demon chakra. Soshi's hair was white again and his eyes were closed.

Naruko then saw her parents' bodies. Her father was already gone and her mother was getting there. She handed her children to her wife and tearfully ran over to her dying mother.

Kushina with her remaining strength told her only daughter how proud she is of how far she's come in a short time. she also had her promise to be the best mother she could be. Kushina knew that mothers with multiple children often forgot one over the other/s for any known reason. The Uzumaki woman didn't want her own family suffering that same issue.

Naruko vowed on her ninja way and her clan's honor that she would be the best mother in history.

With that Kushina died with a smile on her face.

After her parents were given a proper burial amongst the other lives lost this night, Naruko with the former 3rd Hokage's Hiruzen's help explained what her father had done to save them all. The populance called her daughters the princesses and heroes of Konohagakure for saving their lives from the fox. For the first 3 years, they were the perfect family. Naruko and Lucretia showed all three of their children equal amounts of love and attention. It was like a wonderful dream, sadly like all dreams it came to an end when Soshi and his sisters turned 4.

The Toad Sannin Jiraiya Naruko's own godfather and the sensei of her late father came with a prophecy from the toads. It mentioned that a child with an ancient power and nature backing them would rise to either save the world or destroy it. Because of Megumi and Natsumi each containing one half of the Kyuubi which was centuries old and being of the ancient Niji clan as well as the Uzumaki, the family were soon of the belief that one of them or both were the child mentioned. But they couldn't be more wrong….Neither girl was the child of prophecy and it was actually referring to their older brother Soshi. Ever since that day for the past 7 years, Naruko and Lucretia have forgotten to include their son in anything: training, family outings, meals etc. It got to the point where they forgot that they even had a son in the first place.

This of course broke the little boy's heart and Soshi tried to join in several times only to be brushed aside like a fly. Like he wasn't part of the family anymore. The worst part is over the years, Natsumi and Megumi had let all the attention and praise go to their heads and gained huge egos rivaling that of an Uchiha and Hyuga combined. They were once sweet kind-hearted girls who adored their older brother but after he was excluded from training, they began to view him as below them and often taunted and bullied him (tried to)with a gang they made. But Soshi managed to avoid them at every turn or simply walked away ignoring them. Unbeknownst to them, Soshi has already long surpassed both them and their parents within just a few moments of training in his mindscape. He didn't even view Naruko or Lucretia as his parents anymore, as when he was 5 he had found a new mother the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki herself and she had given him her kekkei mora dojutsu the Rinne Sharingan, the Byakugan, and her ability to weaponize her own bone structure. He took on her own clan name the Ōtsutsuki and he now prefers to be known as Soshi Ōtsutsuki.

After his tough harsh training, Soshi soon transformed from a depressed heartbroken boy to a ruthless cold stoic shinobi surpassing even a Hyuga and Danzo's Root in that regard. Soshi nowadays barely showed any emotions if any at all. He no longer tried to be with his so called family and often stayed far away from the compound. He managed to easily trick Naruko into signing him up for the academy at age 5 and easily breezed through it without any mistakes. He was a shinobi prodigy even beyond his mother's old teammate Itachi and the other ninja prodigy Kakashi. Soshi graduated the academy within 5 months' time beating both Kakashi's and Itachi's record. He was allowed to do solo missions as a special Genin because his natural skill was far too great for any Jonin or team. As Naruko was so busy with his sisters, she never even suspected that she was giving the latest missions to her own son in the past 6 years.

===In the Sky, just above the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji Compound===

A young boy emotionlessly watched the family train floating in the air. This boy had long flowing spiky silvery-white hair with some banges paritally covering his left eye, creamy skin, and cold lavender eyes (Hyuga/Ōtsutsuki eye color) he also had two horn/ear like extensions coming out on top of his head. These beautiful eyes were colder than ice just like their owner's heart. The boy was a bit shorter than most boy's his age were and he was clad in a simple white robe that looked similar to the robes worn in pre-times (think similar robes that Hagoromo and Hamura wore in their story episodes). He had a good amount of muscle for his age showing his harsh training's results. simple sandels were on his feet. A brown furred monkey like tail poked from a hole in his robe and swayed behind him calmly. His leaf headband was tied around his left arm. This emotionless boy was the forgotten son of Naruko and Lucretia, the forgotten older brother of Megumi and Natsumi, and the Elemental God Warrior Soshi Ōtsutsuki formerly Soshi-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji. He was only 11 years old yet already was a literal Shinobi God in abilities something only 3 others were considered in the past: The first two Hokage Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, and the infamous Uchiha Madara.

Soshi felt nothing as he watched his so called siblings train. No hatred, no sadness, no love nothing…He no longer cared one way or another about his old family. He had long since gotten over what had happened in the past as he had a new mother now who actually did care for his wellbeing. The young warrior now felt nothing but complete apathy towards his former family as in they didn't interest him in any wy at all. Soshi turned away and his lavender eyes turned red with nine tomoe sitting on a ripple like pattern in each. He vanished faster than any Teleportation Jutsu or even the Flying Thunder God jutsu could.

===Back in the training ground===

Megumi encased her hand in wind and punched the training dummy managing to destroy it. She cheered. "YAY I did it! Did you see mommy, kaa-chan?!"

Naruko giggled. "Yes we did Megumi-chan, much better than earlier. We're so proud of you and Natsumi-chan."

Natsumi had just demolished her training dummy with a fist full of flames and smiled. "Thank you mommy."

Lucretia smiled. "You're both going to become great kunoichi just like us."

Megumi and Natsumi giggled and hug their mother. "We hope so kaa-chan!"

Naruko smiled but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart for some reason. it felt like deep emotional pain, like something wasn't right with this picture…Like someone very important to her was missing. She managed to hide it from her daughters but her wife noticed.

Lucretia looked down at her daughters. "Why don't you go out and play with your friends girls? You've trained enough for today."

"YAY!" Natsumi and Megumi cheered and then ran off to go find their friends.

Lucretia walked up to Naruko concern for her written all over her face. "Naru-chan, what's wrong love?"

Naruko smiled at her wife. "Would you believe me if I said I was okay?" She got a skeptical look from her and sighed. "I feel a pain in my heart Lu-chan…I feel like someone's missing."

Lucretia looked at her. "So I'm not the only one who felt that today?"

"But who could it be Lu-chan?" Naruko asked.

Lucretia shook her head. "I don't know Naru-chan, but let's try and find out shall we?" She led her wife back into their mansion and as they walked into the living room. A family picture over the fireplace caught Naruko's attention.

Naruko went over to the fireplace and pulled the picture down to look at it. She saw herself, her wife and her daughters all in this photo smiling happily at the camera. _'Oh I remember this photo, we took it when the girls were 3 years old.'_ She smiled lovingly at the photo, then she spotted someone else in the picture. It was a young boy who was also smiling at the camera, he resembled a male clone of Lucretia. _'This boy…He looks so familiar I know him…I feel I know him very well...But how?'_ The gears quickly turned in her mind. ' _What was his name?'_ Then it suddenly clicked like a gate opening. _'Soshi! Soshi-chan! My son!'_ Her blue-violet eyes widened in shock as the fuzzy memories of him all came flooding back at once clear as water. _'Oh Kami how and when could I have forgotten about my own baby boy?!'_ Tears began to form in her eyes.

Lucretia noticed her wife's shock and the tears that began to come out. "Naru-chan what is it, what's wrong?!"

Naruko began to sob as she looked to her wife and looked around, hoping to see a young male version of her somewhere nearby. "Where is he?! Where is my little Soshi-chan?! Where is our baby boy Lu-chan?!"

Lucretia saw the picture of their family and studied the little boy who resembled a male clone of her. The memories of her only male child came back. She covered her mouth with one hand in shock trembling. "Oh kami Soshi-chan! I…I don't know! When was the last time that we've spoken to him Naru-chan?!"

Naruko wailed loudly. "I…I don't know either Lu-chan! I can't seem to find any memories! Why can't I remember even speaking to my baby boy?!"

Lucretia hugged Naruko to her as she began sobbing loudly against her. "Naru-chan, I have a bad feeling that we have a lot to make up to our son…" that made Naruko sob even harder.

"How long Lu-chan?" Naruko gazed up still sobbing at her wife. "How long have we forgotten about our only son?!"

Lucretia studied the picture. "Well I believe that we took this picture when they were 3…."

Naruko's eyes widened and she pulled out of Lucretia's embrace and ran at speeds that matched her father's signature teleportation jutsu looking around the house. She found what she was looking for and brought it back to the living room. It was their children's baby book, since all three were born on the same year and day they shared the same baby book. "Here's their baby book Lu-chan."

Lucretia sat next to Naruko on the couch as she opened the book to see evidence of her little boy. They saw the first photo when their children were still adorable little newborn babies. Natsumi and Megumi were being held by Lucretia, while Naruko was holding Soshi. They all looked so happy and loving in this picture. It brought more tears to Naruko's eyes. Lucretia shed some tears too as she gazed at the picture of her children when they were still so little and dependent on them.

Naruko turned the page and saw a picture of herself giving her son his first bath and Soshi was giggling as the soap tickled his nose. She smiled tearfully. "I remember that day, Soshi-chan was always the best behaved one out of all our children."

Lucretia agreed as below that photo was their attempt to give Natsumi and Megumi their first bath and they were fighting it with all they could do with their little bodies. They had splashed water into a surprised Naruko's face.

The two matriarchs turn the page to see when the kids were one. Soshi was comforting his younger sisters as they had fallen and got a scrape on their knees at the time this one was taken.

Lucretia smiled lovingly. "Soshi-chan always was a good big brother for them…He looked out for them, protected them, comforted them when they were hurt or down."

Naruko nodded letting her eyes linger on her son a bit longer before she turned to the next page. This one was when her children had just turned 2. Soshi was standing in the center with his sisters on either side of him hugging him tightly as they all smiled at the camera. She smiled tearfully at it. Naruko turned to the next photo unaware that it and the larger framed picture was the final evidence of her son even being in the family photos.

This photo showed all five of them standing together, the kids had just become 3. Lucretia and Naruko stood behind their three children with their respective side's arm on their shoulders. Soshi again stood center with his sisters on either side of him, all again smiling into the camera.

Naruko smiled lovingly at the photo and saw that was the end of the baby book. She closed it and got up to put it back. She looked for a childhood memories book which would depict her children from age 4 to their current age. She found it and noted it was a lot lighter than the baby book had been. She brought it back to the couch where her wife remained waiting and they opened it together to hopefully see more photo evidence of their son.

What they saw hurt them worse than any other pain ever would. It hurt Naruko even more than the tragic sacrifice that her parents made 12 years ago. The photo showed herself and Lucretia with Natsumi and Megumi, but Soshi was nowhere to be seen in this picture at all.

Naruko bit her lower lip as she trembled. "Where's Soshi-chan?! Why isn't he in this photo with us?!"

Lucretia was just stunned. "I…I…I'm as lost as you are Naru-chan. T-Turn the page maybe he just slept late for that one." What they were unaware of was that they had completely forgotten to wake him for this photo, which had been the final straw that broke the camel's back.

Naruko turned the page and saw her daughters at age 5 with Tsunade and Jiraiya even in this one along with herself and her wife. But yet again her baby boy was absent. After he got over the heartbreak of being left out of the previous photo, Soshi didn't even bother to show up for this one. Also that was the year he had started the Ninja Academy.

Naruko felt her heart breaking more and more tears flowed from her eyes. "He's not in this one either Lu-chan!"

Lucretia also felt her heart breaking seeing the proof her son was absent. "M-Maybe he'll be in the next one?"

Naruko turned the page seeing her daughters at age 6 posing with their friends but still no sign of her only son. It was like he disappeared from their existence. She bit her lip and sniffled.

Lucretia couldn't believe what she was seeing that was three photos so far with no visible sign of their son in any of them. She turned to the next page and saw her then 7 year old daughters posing with her and Naruko, all of them course smiling at the camera with Jiraiya and Tsunade in it as well. Soshi remained an absentee in the photo.

Naruko covered her eyes with her hands as she began to sob again. "T-T-That's…4…4 whole photos already without my baby boy in them! What's going on?!"

Lucretia turned to what she knew was the second final photo in this book hoping it would have evidence of Soshi. Sadly her hopes were for naught, it showed 8 year old Natsumi and Megumi in their training clothes smiling as herself and Naruko looked on proudly but no Soshi at all anywhere.

Naruko was already crying as she turned the page to the photo taken when they were 9 and her son was nowhere to be found. It broke Naruko's heart and she didn't bother checking the phoot taken last year when thye were 10 years old as she knew her baby boy wouldn't be in it.

Lucretia closed the book also tearing up herself. "7 years…7 whole years of no memories with Soshi-chan…How and why did this happen?"

Naruko was sobbing loudly as she shakingly got herself up onto the couch still crying with her face buried in her hands. Her heart was breaking with all that's been revealed. "I don't know Lu-chan, but it did! Somehow we forgot about our baby boy, our cute little Soshi-chan! Oh kami…My poor little Soshi-chan! I can't even imagine the terrible heartbreak that he must've felt at being forgotten!" She sobbed louder. "Please….Please forgive mommy Soshi-chan! Mommy's so sorry! She's so very sorry baby! Please don't hate mommy!" She cried even more at the horrid thought of her little boy hating her to the point of possibly wanting her dead. What Naruko didn't know was that her son didn't hate her and when she finds out his true feelings or rather lack of feelings, then she would wish that he did.

Lucretia sniffling herself walked over and hugged her sobbing wife to her stroking her long orange hair to soothe her. "We will make things right with Soshi-chan Naru-chan, no matter how long it takes…We will return to the loving family that we should've remained."

Naruko sniffled. "B-B-B-But what if its too late Lu-chan?! What if he never forgives and hates us?! I couldn't bare to be hated by my own son!"

Lucretia felt exactly the same as her wife felt. The idea of your own flesh and blood despising you with his very being was the most painful thought anyone could ever have.

"If he does then we'll do whatever we can to lessen his hatred besides anything against his will…" Lucertia replied as she continued stroking Naruko's luscious ankle length hair.

Naruko whimpered as she snuggled against her wife's chest. _'Please Soshi-chan…! Please give mommy another chance! I promise we'll make it up to you baby!'_

Lucretia had also been hearing rumors about her daughters and their friends causing trouble for some other kids including their brother. _'I'd better look into those rumors. I know we taught Natsumi and Megumi better than that.'_ "Naru-chan, this is the year that our children are entering the academy right?"

Naruko nods. "Yes Lu-chan, we had decided to hold their academy entrance back a year to teach them a bit more of what they'd be doing…."

"Well, why don't you go to the academy and get them signed up? I need to look into something." Lucretia said stroking her still sniffling wife's hair lovingly.

Naruko managed to finally pull herself together and nods. "Okay Lu-chan." She kisses her on the cheek and used the Flying God Jutsu to vanish.

Lucretia after making sure the compound was locked behind her left to speak with some of the other clan matriarchs about their children.

===Konoha Forest===

Meanwhile in the forest just outside of the village, Soshi was surrounded by a small group of 7 bandits. The fully grown armed men truly believed they had a chance unaware this young Jonin was far beyond any of them. Soshi remained stoic and calm in the face of these men.

The leader smirked. "Well, well are you lost little boy?"

Soshi remained silent.

The leader got mad. "Answer me you little brat!" He was still ignored and he got angrier. "That's it we were gonna go easy on ya kid…But now you will suffer!" He gestured to his men and all of them charged the boy and lunged with their weapons aimed to kill.

Soshi easily avoided their strikes and swings.

The leader was shocked as they had completely missed him. "What the fuck?! What is this kid?!" He looked to his equally stunned men. "Well what are you idiots waiting for?! Get this little brat!"

The bandits nod and all of them lunged at him together.

Soshi stoically looked up with his Rinne Sharingan activated and then forms a blue chakra ribcage around himself blocking their weapons then manifested blue chakra spectral skeletal arms that knocked the bandits away from him.

They went flying in different directions utterly defeated by an 11 year old boy.

The leader was flying up and came back down hard breaking nearly every bone in his body crippling him.

Soshi looked at them as the tomoe in his right eye began to spin. "Amaterasu." Black flames erutped on the bandits who screamed in agony as the flames burned them down to nothing but ashes. He then dispelled the flames. His face remained stoic throughout all this. Soshi was quite used to killing by now, he's been killing since he was 5. The young Shinobi God sensed a dark powerful aura coming behind him as he spoke up. "I don't care if you witnessed that Chihime…But I told you before to quit stalking me."

A feminine silhouette appeared nearby and revealed herself. Chihime was a tall beautiful young woman with pasty white skin and long flowing onyx hair. She had bangs cut just above her red slit eyes. She was clad in a long dark red dress with slits revealing her long legs. Her huge breasts made Tsunade look flat again. She also wore red pumps and had elbow length red fingerless gloves. Her nails were long and red matching her blood red lips and eyes. She sauntered up to the stoic young boy with a lustful grin revealing strangely sharp teeth. "And I told you Soshi-kun that you are my mate to be."

Soshi replied stoically. "I have no interest in pursing romantic relationships right now."

"You'll grow to love me Soshi-kun." Chihime bent over and hugged the stoic boy to her chest. "After all who else besides me is powerful enough to be by your side?"

Soshi remained silent.

Chihime lets go and smiles. "I'll be sending someone to keep an eye on your progress my future mate." she licked his neck to try and provoke a reaction from him.

Soshi didn't react at all from it.

"I'll visit again in a few months Soshi-kun." Chihime let go and turned into a flock of bats which flew away.

Soshi floated into the air and flew into the village high above even the Byakugan's range. He headed towards the Hokage Mounement where he usually spent his time when he wasn't training or eating. He rarely ever was seen at his so called home these days.

===With Lucretia===

Lucretia sat with the other clan matriarches of the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and Uchiha Clans. "So are the rumors I have been hearing are true?" she looks to her fellow matriarches who solemenly nod. She sees the Inuzuka Martiarch Tsume about to speak up. "Tell me Tsume-chan,"

Tsume has an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

"That dumb pup of mine has been causing trouble I have been getting a ton of complaints that he and his friends have been causing a bit of a ruckus in the village!" Tsume growled annoyed by her idiotic son's immaturity.

Mikoto of the Uchiha clan speaks up as well. Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it. "Even my Sasuke is causing trouble he has developed that annoying trait of feeling superior to others just because he is an Uchiha," Mikoto said in a saddened tone. "I think they along with your daughters have been giving other children trouble Lucretia-chan,"

Lucretia groaned rubbing her temples. "Great so my daughters are part of a small gang that consists of them and your sons, Tsume-chan, Mikoto-chan?"

The other two clan Matriarches nodded.

Hana Hyuuga the Matriarch of the Hyuga Clan who resembled an older version of her eldest daughter Hinata spoke softly, yet she sounded upset as well. "Yes, I think that group have been even picking on my daughter too,"

"What?!" Tsume exclaimed her teeth and nails sharpening out of rage. "That idiot pup of mine!"

"I told Sasuke to behave himself!" Mikoto exclaimed upset, her three tomoed Sharingan activated with the tomoe in each eye spinning wildly.

Lucretia was also very upset at what she had been hearing. "Naru-chan and I taught those two better than that!" She was using a bit of her Niji bloodline making the ground around them shake and crack making the civilians around the three martiarches back off in fear of them.

Lucretia got up. "I'll see you three around sometime, Mikoto-chan, Tsume-chan, Hana-chan. I need to go deal with my daughters." She waved to her friends before leaving.

Tsume and Mikoto left as well to go discipline their respective son.

===At the Ninja Academy===

Naruko was met by the headmaster of the academy when she arrived.

The headmaster bowed. "Lady Hokage, it is an honor to have you visit my humble academy. I assume you want to sign up your children to enter the academy this year?"

Naruko nods. "Yes the last 3 years my wife and I had decided to delay their academy entrance to teach them a bit more, so they would be more prepared."

The headmaster smiled. "A wonderful choice lady Hokage, I can have them enrolled in no time flat." He hands her some applications to fill out.

Naruko filled out three applications. One for each of her children.

The headmaster smiled as he was given them back and looks them over and throws the one for Soshi into the trash. "Lady Hokage, there's no need to fill one out for little Soshi."

Naruko was surprised and very worried. "But why?"

What the headmaster told her completely shattered her world. "Because lady Hokage, he's already been enrolled and even graduated the academy 6 years ago at the age of just 5."

Naruko just froze in shock. "H-H-H-He's already been here 6 years ago?! And graduated at age 5?!" It was just like her other surrogate brother figure and the student of her late father, Kakashi Hatake. She bit her lip. "H-H-H-How long was he in the academy?"

The headmaster smiled. "You should be very proud of him lady Hokage, Soshi was only here for 5 months and he aced everything that the class did without fail. Graduated at the top of his class as the Rookie of the Year too."

Naruko couldn't believe her ears. Her baby boy at just age 5 had passed the ninja academy with flying colors after only 5 months there. Even she and Kakashi didn't graduate during their respective academy time until a single year. Her son had done far better than both of them. She looked at the headmaster. "W-W-Was he put on a Genin team?"

The headmaster shook his head. "No and it wasn't that he didn't want to…Its just his skills were far too great for any genin team to handle…So he had the honor of being one of the rare one man teams."

Naruko gasped covering her mouth as she trembled. Her little boy had been all alone with no team backing him, that only added to the emotional pain she felt. "He was all alone even as a Genin?!"

"Any backup would've only gotten in his way lady hokage." The headmaster pulls out a vanilla folder with a photo of Soshi looking stoic on it. "Here I have his mission file right here. I had a feeling you would want to know what he did."

Naruko took the folder, her blue-violet eyes tearing at seeing her son's emotionless cold eyes in the photo. Oh she remembered when those eyes had shined with such love and innocence. Now Naruko barely recognized him. She opened the folder to see just how much her son had done so far in his 6 year career as a ninja.

Soshi's missions list was as shown :

 **3600 C rank missions**

 **4850 B rank missions**

 **5750 A rank missions**

 **5590 S rank missions**

 **4430 SS rank missions**

 **a grand total of 24,220 missions was completed.**

Naruko was trembling in shock seeing just how far her baby boy had gone without her knowledge. "Soshi-chan has done SS Ranked missions?!" She knew that SS rank missions were reserved only for the elite amongst the elite of shinobi. Her little boy had far done more missions in 6 years' time than most older shinobi did over the course of their lives. He was also somehow spared of the hell of doing the boring and tedious D rank missions. She closed the folder still in shock.

The headmaster explained. "From what I heard through the grapevine lady Hokage, Soshi's a Jonin but he is said to be Kage level in skill and strength."

Naruko was even more shocked. Her only son who was only a year over a decade in age, was already an elite powerful shinobi and he had done it without any support or help from his family. The knowledge of it cut deeper into her heart than any kunai ever could. Soshi had done this all on his lonesome. She held the folder to her chest and asked. "D-Do you mind if I keep this and show it to Lu-chan?"

The headmaster nodded. "Of course lady Hokage, he is your son after all."

"T-Thank you." Naruko said before she quickly left the academy to show Lucretia their son's file.

Lucretia was not in a good mood right now after what her friends and her discussed. She was very upset. _'I can't believe this! I know Naru-chan and I both taught them to be better than that! All the praise of those damn kiss ass civilians has gotten to their heads!'_ She was definitely gonna harshly discipline her daughters when they got home.

Naruko running from the academy nearly ran into her wife, but their finely tuned and honed reflexes as kunoichi allowed them both to quickly stop before they collided.

Lucretia looked at her wife. "Whoa Naru-chan, what's the hurry?"

Naruko hands her the folder with a photo of their son on it. "Look at this folder Lu-chan, it's Soshi-chan's mission folder."

Lucretia was shocked. "Soshi-chan has a mission folder already?! When?! How?!"

Naruko looked sad. "Because he's already a shinobi Lu-chan….And has been for the last 6 years. "

"WHAT?!" Lucretia couldn't believe her ears. "When Naru-chan? When did he enter the academy and pass it?!"

Naruko looked down. "6 years ago at age 5 Lu-chan…I thought about it and I recall Soshi-chan coming into the office one day holding a paper…" she trembled. "I had been in a bad mood that day because I had to reject so many papers offering the girls' hands in marriage by several prominent civilian families. I remember just looking annoyed with him and thinking it was a picture he had drawn! He told me it was something important to sign but I just brushed him off! He kept asking me to sign it...I just lost my temper and took it from him signing it, giving it back to him, and told him to go away! But it turns out I had enrolled Soshi-chan into the ninja academy several years early without even realizing it!" She buried her face in her hands as more tears came out the memory of her harsh treatment towards her little boy that day weighed heavily on her heart and mind.

Lucretia was just stunned by what she heard, but it made some facts come to light. "Now that you mention it Naru-chan, Soshi-chan was already rarely seen around the time that we didn't start training him alongside the girls…Then after he turned 5, he just stopped ever showing up around the house at all…" she looks down and clenched her fists. "I always imagined that he was either in his room or at a friend's house…I never even thought it was because he had already entered and passed the ninja academy…Why didn't Soshi-chan ever come home to tell us how his days at the academy and missions went?"

The mention of Soshi having friends worried Naruko greatly as she thought about it. _'Oh kami….Does…Does Soshi-chan even have any friends?! I never saw him bring any friends home even once when he was still showing around us! Oh kami please…! Please…Don't tell me that my baby wasn't only brushed off by his own family...but he wasn't able to find even a single friend in the entire village! Please don't let that be true! My baby just can't be all alone!'_ Her heart broke even more at thought of her only son being truly all alone even outside his own so called home.

Lucretia saw her wife looking panicked and hugged her. "Naru-chan calm down! Let's ask some of the other children and see if any of them have ever talked to or played with Soshi-chan."

Naruko nodded as she regained control of herself. "Y-Yeah surely our baby boy has at least one friend right? They wouldn't just leave my little Soshi-chan all by himself would they?" Her heart clenched painfully at the thought as she clung to her wife.

Lucretia felt the same pain Naruko did at the idea of their eldest having absolutely no one in his life. It was already bad enough that Soshi had been forgotten by them his own parents...but if he truly had no one not even a friend his own age, then they had a lot more making up to do than originally expected.

They went around asking all the children that they could find about if they had ever played with their son. They received a negative for their answer. The children mentioned how his sisters had forbidden them from playing with their brother and how their gang bullied them. Their daughters' gang was quite well known amongst the delinquents and consisted of them and several other clan heirs including the Uchiha and Inuzuka heirs.

That made Lucretia even more angry with her daughters and would make their punishment even harder. Her daughters had no true authority over any other child and had no legal rights to forbid them from playing with their brother. Poor Naruko sobbed harder learning that her sweet baby boy was all alone even amongst his peers and that his own sisters were the cause was really heart-breaking.

Lucretia comforted her wailing wife as best she could, stroking her long hair. "We have a lot to make up to our son Naru-chan and we have some foolish arrogant little girls to punish as well. Why don't you send someone to look for Soshi-chan, so that we can talk to him and start working on making our amends to him?"

"Y-Yes Lu-chan." Naruko said still tearing and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying that she's been doing lately. But who could blame her? Finding out you've been neglecting your eldest child since he turned 4 and learning he's already an elite ninja for the whole years being neglected was really mind-blowing and a hurtful eye opener for her. She summoned a silver haired Jonin: Kakashi Hatake

Kakashi has a strong resemblance to his father, so much so that they are sometimes mistaken for each other: he has spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. During the Third Shinobi World War, his left eye was damaged, leaving a vertical scar from the injury. The eye was shortly afterwards replaced with a Sharingan, which he covers with his forehead protector when he isn't using it. This, combined with the mask he has used to cover the lower half of his face for seemingly his entire life, prevents most of his face from being visible. Even his ninken have seen his face so sparingly that most of them don't remember what he looks like unmasked. Kakashi wears Konoha's standard infantry clothing for most of Part I and Part II: a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath.

Kakashi noticed his surrogate sister's blood shot eyes. "Naruko-chan, you don't look so good what do you need?" Concern was seen in his onyx eye.

Naruko sniffled as fresh tears fell. "I need you to find my little Soshi-chan, Kakashi-nii…That's all I want." She trembled as she hugged herself imagining holding her son in her embrace.

Kakashi nods. "I'll summon one of my ninja dogs to find him Naruko-chan."

"Please bring my baby boy directly to me when you do Kakashi-nii." Naruko whispered in such a sad hopeful tone.

Kakashi felt bad for his surrogate younger sister and would do anything to make her smile again. He went through hand seals for the summoning technique. "Summoning Jutsu!" He slammed his hand down.

===Hokage Monument===

Meanwhile Soshi was meditating on top of the Monument. He was floating in the air cross legged with his arms crossed. his tail was wrapped around his waist acting as a belt. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to the right in the direction of the forest. He pointed his index finger out and fired a bone spear from it, a startled shout echoed as a person was hit and would instantly die. A quickly disintegrating body landed with a thud near him with a blank mask as it all then turned to ashes and blew away in the breeze.

Soshi narrowed his eyes. "Seems Danzo's getting bolder to try and obtain me. I should deal with him sometime." He uncrossed his legs and landed on the ground silently. The young shinobi god turned to the left and got into a fighting stance as a vortex appears before him and a man materialized from it.

The man had mid length spiky black hair and wears a black long-sleeve top that covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark-coloured pants, a long green scarf and standard sandals and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it, and similar plates on his upper arms. On his face he wore a orange colored mask with a black flame pattern on it in a eye hole on the left side a single three tomoe Sharingan eye could be seen.

Soshi knew who this man was. He was the same one who ripped the Kyuubi from his grandmother and caused that horrible tragedy. Soshi had an incredible sensory ability even back then and was able to sense the titanic battle between this man and his grandfather even from a vast distance away. "It's you…What do you want?" The young boy's still stoic tone had a hint of dangerous venom dripping in it.

The man chuckled. "You interest me young man…You have already far surpassed your own parents and even your late grandparents in ability, yet you remain in this weak village as a shinobi of it. With your power, you could go anywhere that you wished and no one could stop you. Why do you remain here?"

Soshi replied coldly. "That is not your concern Uchiha. What I do is my own business."

The man chuckled again. "Very well I shall leave…But remember if you ever get tired of this pathetic village…come and look for me. I'm sure there's a place in my organization for you." He began to disappear as if being sucked into a vortex.

Soshi stoically watched him fade and he felt a tingling and maternal feeling enter his mind.

 ** _"Soshi-chan that person…He's not who he claims to be,"_** Said the voice of his mother Kaguya in his mind as he had received both her power and DNA when she took him in, during the real vision when he was 5. He could communicate with her telepathically.

 _"I know he is not Madara mother, I can guess he is likely an Uchiha though since he does have the Sharingan,"_ Soshi replied.

 _ **"Yes but your dojutsu is far superior to any Sharingan today, being the progenitor...keep an eye on him son and if he interfers with you then end him."**_ Kaguya told her son.

 _"I will mother,"_ Soshi said as he felt the connection cut off due to his mother still being sealed in the moon. He flew off towards his house.

A shadowed male figure had watched the whole exchange. "My Mistress will not like hearing that this masked Uchiha has approached her future mate again." He vanished to go report to her.

Soshi flew towards the nice house that he bought using some of the vast savings from his S and SS ranked missions. He had bought it when he was only 7 and moved everything of his out of the compound and into the house. He landed and unlocks the house going inside.

* * *

Well here is the rewrite. Next time the confrontation between Soshi and his birth parents will occur how will Naruko and Lucretia react to their son not wanting anything to do with them? Find out next time on the Elemental Saiyan God Shinobi.


	2. Confrontations

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto, Hellsing, or Dragon Ball Z/Super/GT they are owned by their respective creators, i also make no profit or money off this fic its strictly made from my imagination.**

 **A/N: Incase anyone's curious about Soshi's current power level, he is currently around Goku's power level during the Buu Saga. He has Super Saiyan 1 and 2 and has learned how to ascend to Super Saiyan 3. Also encase people are wondering how Naruko runs the village and spends time with her family at the same time two words: Shadow Clones. And if you're wondering how Kaguya took Soshi in when she is currently weakened as the Demonic Statue, her eldest son Hagoromo had the ability to time travel thanks to his immensely powerful chakra and so Kaguya being superior in power to him has the exact same ability and her sealing had cured her of her corruption. She was able to free her very spirit from the seal for a while.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Confrontations**

Soshi was inside his house making himself a big lunch. As his parents had forgotten to call him for meals, he had long since learned to make his own meals and was a masterful chef. He was busy stirring when he heard a knock at his door. "A visitor here?" He created a ki infused Shadow clone, which was way stronger than the regular Shadow Clones that his birth mother loved using and only a true death blow can dispel it. But the best part was when a Ki Shadow Clone is dispelled, the ki and Chakra that it was made of was returned to the user's own reserves. The clone answered the door to see the Jonin Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi was standing there surprised. "Soshi? You live here?" He had his ninken look all over the village for the boy and finally located his scent while on the monument and they lost it until they came to this house.

"Kakashi…I expected someone like you to come and find me soon." The young shinobi replied in a monotone rivaling a Hyuga minus the fate spouting and superiority.

Kakashi looked into the boy's lavender colored eyes that reminded him a lot of a Hyuga's, they were like looking into the eyes of a veteran shinobi. That was not the look of a normal 11 year old boy. He shook off his surprise and spoke. "Soshi, Naruko-chan is really worried about you and wants to see you."

The boy's stoic look remained how it was. "Really?" His voice was colder than snow country and it was in constant winter.

Kakashi flinched from the cold tone. "Y-Yes she looked to be a wreck."

There was still no change in the boy's expression he remained stoic and uncaring. "I see, is that all?"

Kakashi began to get upset with the boy's lack of caring that his own mother was hurting. He should feel lucky he had both parents still. Most children would kill to be in his shoes. "How can you say that after hearing that your own mother is hurting emotionally?!"

"Tell me something Kakashi…What is hurting emotionally one day compared to hurting for 7 years?" The boy coldly replied.

Kakashi was stunned at what he heard. "What?"

"If you wish to know the answer then ask her. I will possibly go see her a bit later." He then gently shoved Kakashi out of his house and closed the door.

Kakashi was just stunned by what had just happened. He was sent out of a child's house with ease like he wasn't a former ANBU but just a normal civilian. He left via Teleporation jutsu to ask Naruko about what happened. Of course on his way back, Kakashi discovered the latest Icha-Icha book was out by Jiraiya and instantly went into the store to purchase and read it. He had forgotten what he was supposed to do, losing himself in his precious porn as he vanished with a poof of smoke.

===Meanwhile===

Natsumi and Megumi were walking around after their playdate with their friends. They were giggling after a big prank they and Kiba pulled on some poor civilian girl.

"Did you see that girl's face Natsu-chan?!" Megumi said still giggling.

Natsumi giggles. "I know! It was priceless!"

The two sisters decided to just walk around for a bit and figure out their next plan.

===Hokage's office===

Naruko was pacing back and forth frantic as it had been over 2 hours since she sent Kakashi to locate her only son. "Oh I knew I should've sent a shadow clone with Kakashi-nii! He always does this!" The orange haired Uzumaki was ranting on why Kakashi was taking so long. "I'll bet Kakashi-nii is distracted by those filthy novels that Ero-Sennin writes!" Her hair began to lift and float in nine strands just as her mother's own crimson hair would do when she was mad. "Oh he better not be reading that perverted book in front of Soshi-chan or he's so going to get it, Dattebane!" She had also inherited her mother's own verbal tic which came out every now and then when she was either excited or mad.

Lucertia smiled at her wife's ranting. "Now, now Naru-chan, I'm sure that Kakashi is fully aware not to pollute our son's mind with Jiraiya's flith."

Naruko sighed and began to calm her hair falling back down to normal. "I know I just..." her blue violet eyes teared up. "I just wanna hold my baby boy in my arms Lu-chan and tell him how much I love him...if only Ero-Sennin had never told us about that damnable prophecy." She would make her idiot godfather wish that he never had listened to that old toad.

Somewhere in another country, Jiraiya sneezed giving away his peeping position to a quickly forming mob of angry women. They instantly bore down upon the hapless sannin. The country was riddled with the sounds of his agonizing screams of pain.

Lucertia nodded with her wife's sentiment. "I know Naru-chan, it seems prophecies do more harm than good."

Naruko nods. "I think so too Lu-chan. Now I'll create a clone and go find both Kakashi-nii and hopefully Soshi-chan." She put one hand up in a ram seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a poof of smoke, a single solid clone of Naruko stood beside her. She ordered the clone. "Go find Kakashi-nii and if Soshi-chan is with him, then bring them both here at once!"

The clone Naruko saluted like a soilder. "Right boss!" she used the teleportation jutsu to vanish in a swirl of leaves.

===with Soshi===

Soshi had finished up a big meal that could feed the entire Akimichi clan for a whole month. As a Saiyan warrior, he had inherited the monstrous appetite. He cleaned his dishes and put them away. He stretched and decided to go for a walk. He locked up behind him and walked out of his house into the village square. He ignored the bustling civilians and decided to head for his favorite training ground: Training Ground No. 44 also known as the Forest of Death. Yes Soshi was not only the third son of Kaguya Otsutsuki but he was also a Saiyan.

===With Naruko's Shadow Clone===

Clone Naruko was running all over the village searching for Kakashi and her son. She was asking everyone she met if they had seen them. She was surprised when they asked for a description of her son and by their reactions to it. They would get this terrified look on their face, well the civilians would and run inside their homes. The ninja would talk about what they had seen when Soshi went off. Her son was able to fly using a similar yet superior technique to the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure. That explained how he went to his mission destinations and got back to the village in record timing. He was said to have incredible physical strength as well as one Jonin had claimed to see him shatter a giant chakra resistant boulder into rubble with a single punch and no energy was seen being drained into the stone, meaning that was all just pure raw muscle.

 _'Soshi-chan…Just how strong have you become on your own?'_ Was the question running through the clone's mind. She finally spotted a young boy walking. He had long spiky white hair and emotionless lavender colored eyes. He wore a simple robe and possessed a brown furry belt wrapped around his waist. The 'belt' briefly unfurled revealing that it was a monkey like tail, then it rewrapped around his waist. Her eyes widened instantly knowing that this young boy was her baby boy Soshi though she was confused why his eyes resembled a Hyuga's so much. _'There he is!'_ Seeing his stoic expression brought more pain to her already aching heart. She knew that the pain of being neglected must've caused him to deeply suppress his emotions. She bit her lip at the sight of her little boy barely a decade, and showing less emotion than even an Uchiha or Hyuga. She didn't like seeing him so apathetic, it made her urge to make amends and show him that he was indeed loved skyrocket greatly. Clone Naruko tailed him to see where he was headed.

Soshi was walking and already detected his mother's shadow clone nearby, but he decided to remain silent and pretend she wasn't there. He kept walking and soon was upon the fence surrounding the huge intimidating Forest of Death.

The clone's eyes widened in shock and horror at seeing where her son was headed. _'The Forest of Death?! Why the hell is Soshi-chan going there?!'_ She had been in this very place during the second part of her Chunin Exam and the forest even now still creeps her out.

Soshi floated up and over the fence and flew into the forest, he quickly disappeared amongst the huge tree branches.

"SOSHI-CHAN NO!" The Naruko clone cried out in shock. She felt her time about to run out and cursed. "Damn it! Boss will not like this one bit!" She dispelled in a poof of smoke sending the memories to the original.

Naruko's eyes widened to the size of saucers in horror as she got the transferred memories of her shadow clone. "Soshi-chan's inside the Forest of Death!"

"WHAT?!" Lucretia looked equally horrified. "How does he even know of that horrid place?!"

"I don't know Lu-chan, but we have to go and get him out! It's far too dangerous there for a boy his age!" Naruko exclaimed frantically. Her blue-violet eyes showing pure fear and worry for her son's safety.

Lucretia agreed with her wife and they both vanished via Teleportation Jutsu.

===In the Forest of Death===

Deep in the forest, Soshi swung his fist and punched a giant spider hard sending it flying all the way to the other side of the forest. The poor critter had foolishly believed that it had found an easy meal.

Soshi was getting bored beating on the predators as none of them could even touch him, at his feet laid the corpses of several animals. There was a skinned tiger on a giant spit roast over a fire. Soshi ripped a leg off and bit into it enjoying the taste. He stripped all the flesh off the bone and ate it. He then threw the leg bone into a tree shattering the bone. He soon began grabbing more parts of the tiger and eating all the meat on them.

In just a few minutes time, a whole large tiger was eaten down to nothing but bone.

Soshi kicked the bones into a tree shattering most of them into bits. "Tiger meat is pretty good, but I think I prefer bear meat more." He then floated up and turned his head to the left direction deciding to head out back home. "I believe I've gotten a good enough work out for now." He blasted off towards the fence.

Lucretia and Naruko had arrived just as Soshi had left.

Naruko was frantically looking around, she was hoping to spot her son somewhere nearby. "Soshi-chan! Where are you sweetie?!" She put both hands in a unique T shaped seal. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a giant poof of smoke, Naruko had created an army of 5000 shadow clones. Because of her massive chakra reserves from her Uzumaki heritage and from her status as a Pseudo Jinchuriki, Naruko could spam high level jutsu for a really long time and not be winded at all. She commanded her army. "Spread out and look for Soshi-chan! If any of you find him immediately dispel, so that I can get the information and locate him!"

"Right boss!" came the massive roar reply from all the clones as they spread around the massive forest searching.

Naruko prayed that one of her clones would succeed in finding her little boy. It had 7 years since she had last held him. She wanted so badly to hold her baby boy in her arms right now. Tears fell as she now clearly remembered just brushing her son off whenever he tried to tell or ask her something. Those happened when Soshi was 4 and 5. It hurt knowing she could do that to her own flesh and blood and even more so that she actually forgot about him for 7 whole years. Naruko knew that her mother Kushina would be so mad and disappointed with her. She could almost practically hear her mother scolding her from the afterlife.

The first female Kage trembled as she hugged herself. _'Soshi-chan…Mommy is so sorry for neglecting you…I promise I'll make it up to you in any way I can!'_ Her treatment of her son was made even worse by the fact that she was an Uzumaki member, who were well known to care about family above all else. Naruko trembled and teared as she imagined hugging her son.

Lucretia walked up and pulled her trembling and tearing wife into a loving embrace. "Naru-chan, we're gonna make things up to our baby boy…No matter how long it takes us."

Naruko nodded and snuggled into her wife's embrace. "I hope so Lu-chan, there is no excuse for why we treated our little boy like that…"

"I know Naru-chan…" Lucretia strokes her hair in comfort. "We'll become the better parents that we once were."

Naruko agreed. "Yes and we'll make sure to discipline Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan better this time."

Lucretia replied. "Honestly, I think the civilians are to blame for our daughters' behavior Naru-chan. They are always trying to kiss up to them and it must've gotten into their heads."

Naruko nodded. "We'll need to do something about that Lu-chan."

Lucretia agreed. "We will."

===Meanwhile with the shadow clones===

Naruko's clones were searching every part of the forest for Soshi. Surprisingly, they noticed that none of the animals of the forest have come out to attack them.

One clone spoke. "Shouldn't we suddenly be fighting against several dangerous predators? I remember during the Chunin Exam dealing with tigers and even a bear."

"Yeah it is strange." A second clone commented. Suddenly the familiar scent of iron hit the clones' noses. As a Pseudo fox Jinchuriki, Naruko had a stronger sense of smell than most shinobi with hers rivaling even the Inuzuka clan's own sense of smell.

A third clone comments. "That smell…its…"

The first clone nods. "There's no mistake… its blood."

The second clone was worried. "It's not Soshi-chan's is it?!"

The third clone shook her head. "No it smells way too animalistic to be Soshi-chan." That made all the clones sigh in relief.

They follow the smell of the blood and discovered several corpses of animals. Some were decomposing quicker than others. There was a pile of white dust which looked like it could've been actual bones once. They even see a couple of shattered bones still intact in the pile. There was half of a skull and a couple of ribs. The skull shocked them as it was that of a tiger. The tigers in this forest were really huge and dangerous predators and were capable of killing ninja up to about jonin rank. It would take an exceptionally powerful person to kill one so easily, as even ANBU members were cautious when dealing with them.

Soshi was flying towards the fence and one of his mother's clones just happened to see him as he exited over.

The clone gasped in shock. _'Soshi-chan really can fly!'_ She tailed him to see where he was going, she was so happy to finally see her son in the actual flesh again.

Soshi flew towards his house, which the clone saw as well.

She hid behind a nearby fence and peeked out seeing the large beautiful house. _'What's Soshi-chan doing at this house?'_ She was shocked as Sosh pulls out a key, he inserts the key and turns it. The door unlocked with a click. Soshi went inside and closed the door behind him.

The clone was going over what she had just seen. _'Soshi-chan has his own house….at such a young age?! He doesn't live with us anymore?!'_ She whimpered feeling tears knowing that this will fully break the original's heart. Her own son lived on his own so young and they never even knew that he had not lived with them for a couple of years now. The emotional pain caused her to dispel.

===With the real Naruko===

Naruko gasped as the newest information hit her mind, her eyes tearing. _'S-S-S-Soshi-chan has his own house?! No it can't be true! My baby boy can't be living on his own! He's too young!'_ She heard a mocking voice in her head that sounded exactly like a darker version of her own (Dark Naruko). _**"Tch. You're so**_ ** _pathetic other me! Of course Soshi-chan is living on his own now and why wouldn't he? Being ignored for so long, he must have finally had enough of it! Soshi-chan felt abandoned, so of course he'd leave to escape the pain of being forgotten by his own so called family! Personally I wouldn't blame him if he wanted us dead!"_**

Naruko gasped as the voice vanished as quickly as it had was heard. "Who was that?"

Lucertia blinked. "Who was what Naru-chan?"

"I…I thought I heard a voice that sounded like me only darker and it was mocking me." Naruko shivered.

Lucretia was getting a bit worried about her wife's mental state. "Maybe we should have Inoichi or a member of his clan look over you Naru-chan?" She knew the recent facts about their only son were really mind-blowing and likely were causing her wife to break mentally and spiritually.

Naruko shook her head though she smiled a bit sad. "N-No I'm okay Lu-chan, but we need to go home for a little bit. I want to check something."

Lucretia nodded and vanished with her wife back to their compound.

===At the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji compound===

Lucretia and Naruko entered their house and they went upstairs. They recalled that Soshi had occupied an upstairs bedroom while his sisters had shared a downstairs room. They came to what they faintly recognized as his door. The name tag that read 'Soshi-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji' was really old and dusty now.

Naruko wiped the dust off and the name tag cracked due to how long it had been since Soshi had last been in this room. She gasped and then raised a hand to the door knob and opened it with quite some difficulty due to the dust and cobwebs that had accumulated.

They gasped seeing was what inside. Nothing the room had no furniture or anything aside from a tattered old empty mattress. There was just a big empty dusty room. They checked the closet and the drawers, all clothes were gone leaving nothing. Soshi was really gone and had been gone for the last 7 years from the house.

Naruko trembling fell to her knees at the horror of realizing that what her clone had seen was true. Her 11 year old son had moved out of his family home and bought his own house. She correctly assumed that he used some of the savings from his numerous missions to purchase it, considering S and SS rank missions paid very handsomely. Naruko trembled as she stood tearing up. Then she spotted something laying on the bed. it was a tiny stuffed white fox and looked to be the only well kept clean object in the room. She walked over to the bed and picked it up. Naruko remembered giving this fox to Soshi for his first birthday and he had never been seen without it, back when they were still the loving family. She hugged the fox to her chest as tears flowed from her eyes.

Lucretia hugged Naruko to her. "We'll make things right with him hopefully starting today, Naru-chan."

Naruko nodded still sobbing. "Yes because my Soshi-chan deserves much better than what he got."

Lucretia stroked her hair soothing her.

Naruko after somewhat pulling herself together, decided to go to her office. With any hope, her son will come there for some reason to see her and then she can try to start making amends with him.

Lucretia let's Naruko go and kisses her. "Good luck Naru-chan, I'm going to go and apologize to the other clan heads for our daughters' behavior."

"Okay Lu-chan, hopefully Soshi-chan will come to my office for one reason or other." Naruko teleported via the Teleportation Jutsu.

===With Soshi===

Soshi decided to meditate for a little bit. He floated into the air and crossed his legs and arms, closing his eyes. A powerful ki and chakra aura surrounded his body as he channeled his energy around him. His tail unwrapped from his waist and swayed behind him. He had mastered the Great Ape form after a lot of practice and even knew the Power Ball technique to create a faux full moon at anytime. Soshi opened his eyes and decided to go out. He walks to his door, opens it, and heads out. He locks the door before he left and then flew off.

===With Naruko===

Naruko was now in her office tearing as she looked over a family photo on her desk. It was the same photo as at home above the fireplace, the last full family picture with her son included. She strokes his image.

She barely held herself together as she spoke. "Oh my little baby boy...please don't give up on us...Mommy will make things right no matter what I must do or how long it takes." Naruko really wanted to see her son and hug him close. She picked up the picture brought to her lips and kisses the image of her son.

===With Soshi===

Soshi was flying through the village towards the Hokage tower. "I suppose I could ask Lady Hokage for a mission. Haven't had one in a few months now." His tail was furled around his waist as usual mimicking a belt.

He landed before the Hokage tower. He opens the door and goes in.

Several people who were inside quickly got out of the boy's way as they all knew how powerful he was and how wel resepected he awas amongst the shinobi population.

Soshi walked down the hall and went up to the doors of the Hokage office. He saw the secretary and kept his stoic expression.

The female secretary saw the stoic boy and looked sad. She remembered back when he was still sweet and innocent. She would often give him candy in the past and would read some books to him. But now seeing what's happened to him was just so sad. She knew what happened and was quite disappointed that the Toad Sannin would let a prophecy dictate how a family was raised.

Soshi spoke. "I would like to see the Hokage."

The secretary nods. "You're in luck Soshi-kun, she has no prior appointments."

Naruko's voice was heard behind the door. "Is that Soshi-chan?! Let him in right now!"

The secretary smiles. "You may go right in Soshi-kun."

Soshi nods and walks up to the door opening it.

A orange missile impacted him upon entering.

Soshi remained standing as he looked down at the crying form of his birth mother Naruko hugging him.

"Soshi-chan! Soshi-chan! My baby boy!" Naruko looked up at him with teary blue-violet eyes.

"As you can see I am fine." His voice was so stoic, it hurt Naruko to hear her once sweet innocent little boy talk so cold and emotionless. Soshi looks stoically at her. "I would like a mission to keep my skills up and growing. "

"Soshi-chan, why don't you take a break from missions?" Naruko suggested with a hopeful look.

"If I take a break my skills will get weaker, I will not allow myself to slack off." Soshi replied.

Naruko looked sad hearing her son didn't want to take a break. "Oh Soshi-chan what have I missed? What have you been through alone?"

Soshi looked out the window and for the briefest moment, Naruko could've sworn she saw emotions in his eyes: the emotions of sadness, longing, hurt, and anger. Emotions no child should be forced to feel. It sent pains into her already broken heart, knowing her neglect has caused her child such deep inner pain that it caused him to shut his feelings away. This wasn't how her mother wanted her to raise her children. Again Naruko cursed Jiraiya for telling them of that prophecy, because it has literally torn her family apart. Her daughters becoming arrogant princesses and her son became a cold ruthless ninja. A true Shinobi who only focused on the missions and nothing else.

Soshi's eyes returned to their emotionless state only seconds later.

Naruko briefly looked down and clenched her fists determined to change things for the better. "Soshi-chan I..." She looked again and saw her son had left while she was distracted. "He's gone..." She sat at her desk and cried.

Soshi was standing on the roof balcony of the Hokage Tower. He had his arms crossed as he gazed at the village. His tail was swishing back and forth behind him.

"I knew I would find you here." Said an older boy's voice.

Soshi turned to face the man and his emotionless visage warmed a bit seeing his adopted older brother figure.

The older boy looks like kyoshiro Mibu from samurai deeper kyo and had jet black hair that reach to his mid back and is 5'8 tall and have jade green eyes that could make any woman fall for him. He always wore a gray kimono. This was Saito Yoshio he was an orphan who was a master swordsman.

Soshi hugged the older boy around his waist like greeting an older brother. "Saito-nii-san."

Saito chuckled and patted the young shinobi prodigy's hair. "Hey Soshi, its been a while. I can tell you've become really strong."

Saito had found Soshi crying after he had once again been rejected for training by his parents when he was 4. The kenjutsu/wind release orphan will never forget that day.

 _Flash Back Jutsu_

 _A then 7 year old Saito was walking towards a restaurant to get some breakfast. The breakfast at the orphanage was nasty. The tall boy heard soft crying. "Huh?" Saito always had a soft spot for people in need so he naturally went to see who was crying. After walking a short while, he comes across a younger boy possibly just 4 years old._

 _The younger boy had long flowing spiky silver hair and had fair colored skin. He wore a simple white shirt and blue shorts. He was crying as if emotionally hurting greatly. His hands were covering his face. A strange brown belt was wrapped around his waist. Next to him was a little white fox plushy._

 _Saito listened to the boy's sobbed strained words though they were muffled by his hands a bit._

 _"Why?! Why won't mommy and kaa-chan let me train with them?!" The poor little boy sobbed truly heartbroken. "Do they not love me anymore?! What did I do to lose their love?! Is there anything that I can do to regain it?!"_

 _Saito felt his heart go out to this younger boy. He walks up to him. "Are you okay?"_

 _The younger boy looked up and uncovered his teary blood-shot rainbow colored eyes. "Who? Who are you?"_

 _Name's Saito Yoshio kid. What's yours?" Saito asked._

 _"My name is Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji." Soshi said still sniffling a bit._

 _Saito was surprised. "Wait Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji?! You're the son of the two strongest kunoichi in our village..."_

 _"Y-Yes...but please just call me Soshi." Soshi said now holding the little fox plushy._

 _"Okay Soshi...What were you doing out here?" Saito asked._

 _Soshi sniffles and held his fox toy close. "I just had to get away from my house. Mommy and Kaa-chan were training Megumi and Natsumi my younger sisters. I wanted to join in but they just wouldn't let me.." More tears flowed down his cheeks._

 _"Why would your parents even train your sisters at such a young age? I have heard that ninja clans do start their kids' training at a young age but 4 is way too young." Saito said._

 _Soshi replied. "Well, mommy mentioned it was something about getting them prepared to control a certain chakra. I have felt a dark hidden chakra in my sisters, but compared to the power and chakra I can feel within myself its not much compared."_

 _Saito was surprised. 'He can feel the Kyuubi chakra within his sisters and says its nothing compared to his power? If he's right, then this kid could become the most powerful shinobi since the Sage himself.' Yes Saito knew of the fate of the Ninetails he had heard from listening to some drunken adults babbling about it one night. What he was unaware of is Soshi would become far stronger than even the Six Paths Sage. This little sad boy was destined to become a legend only two other people had been: one person was the mother of the sage and the true progenitor of chakra Kaguya Otsutsuki. She was hailed as the Rabbit Goddess due to her horn like protrusions and godly power._ _Saito smiled. "How about I become your brother Soshi? If your real family doesn't love you anymore then I'll be your brother figure."_

 _Soshi looked surprised and hopeful. "Can...Can I call you Aniki or onii-chan?"_

 _Saito smiled. "Of course that's what brothers do."_

 _Soshi hugged his newly obtained brother. "Aniki!" He had a bright warm smile that could make even the darkest of people gain a heart._

 _Flash back jutsu release!_

Saito smiled ruffling Soshi's hair. "How have things been for you lately kiddo?"

Soshi smiled. "Okay Nii-san, i did a little training in the Forest of Death, dealt with some bandits, and other things."

"Are your parents getting suspicious yet?"

Soshi's lavender eyes turned serious. "Yes the Hokage sent Kakashi to get me. But I handled things my way."

Saito nods. He knew it was only a matter of time before Soshi's former parents got woken from whatever thing kept them from noticing their son. "What are you going to do Soshi?"

"Nothing right now Aniki, but if they start investigating I'll handle it." Soshi replied.

"Okay but don't go overboard you are better than that Soshi." Saito replied.

Soshi nods. "Yes I know Aniki."

Saito ruffles his hair. "I'll see you later Soshi."

"Okay Aniki, visit me again." Soshi said with a smile.

"Count on it kiddo." Saito smiled ruffling the young warrior's hair much to his protest before heading off.

Soshi smiled watching him leave after fixing his hair. He then jumped off the roof and land perfectly on the ground on his feet.

"Well, well if it isn't our loser brother." Said a familiar voice.

Soshi looks to see his former sisters standing in front of him, their usual smug arrogant smiles on. It was Natsumi who had spoken.

Megumi spoke next."What are you doing here _onii-chan_?" Have you realized you're worthless and left the clan for good?"

Soshi was silent as he kept his usual emotionless gaze at them. He knew they were no match for him in any skill category. Not to mention he could easily suppress their bijuu's chakra should they be foolish enough to try and utlize it against him.

Natsumi looked a bit irritated at the lack of reaction from her 'loser' brother. "Well say something loser!"

Soshi remained silent.

Natsumi had inherited Naruko and Kushina's temper and got angry. "Say something now!" Her eyes flickered red as she became more angry.

Soshi ignored his sister still.

Natsumi growled and was about to attack her brother.

Megumi stopped her sister. "Wait sis, you don't need to waste any energy on this loser. We have boys that will do that for us." Her words calmed her sister down.

Natsumi smiled to her. "Hey yeah, let's get Sasuke to teach our dear _onii-chan_ a lesson."

Megumi nodded. "Yeah we'll do that." She smirked meanly to her brother before they both ran off.

They were unaware that their mother Lucretia happened to show up right as they tried taunting their brother.

Lucretia frowned at her daughter's retreating figures, she had been watching the whole thing from a nearby building. The Niji clan matriarch had gotten a bad feeling and came to see what was going on. She had arrived just in time to hear everything that her daughters said to their brother and she didn't like it one bit. She knew as a parent she should go and prevent them from getting their friends to gang up on their brother. But she had read her son's mission list and knew he could easily handle himself. It really hurt though to actually admit that her baby boy had become so powerful on his own without their help and support. She only hoped her son won't hurt the boys too badly.

Soshi had completely ignored every word his former sisters said. He knew they were no threat to him at all even with the demon chakra. The abilities granted to him by his mother Kaguya made him far superior to his sisters even if they mastered the Nine-tails chakra.

"Hey loser stop." Said a familiar arrogant voice.

Soshi turned to see another boy with black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. His hair has hung over his face as bangs since he was a child, which as he gets older he allows to grow longer and, in turn, cover more of his face. He is considered handsome by most girls his age. his typical clothing was a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and, white arm warmers. He had the symbol of his Clan a red and white fan on the back of his shirt.

This was the younger brother of the ANBU Captain Weasel AKA Itachi Uchiha: Sasuke Uchiha. Unlike his more humble brother, Sasuke had an enormous ego only matched by the Hyuga Clan and Soshi's own sisters. He was a member of their little gang and often harassed other clan kids. The sad part was that unlike Soshi who had grown up after being forgotten by his family, the other clan kids were just kids who really knew nothing of the cruel world.

That was one thing Soshi found annoying. How arrogant and complacent the people of Konoha have become over the years. It disgusted him, but he wouldn't change them. After all why should he fight other's battles for them? If they wanted to be complacent and eventually fall that was just fine. The only reason he went up in rank was to get away from his family and make his mark in the world, which he did two years ago at age 9 no less. Soshi was classified as a triple S ranked flee on sight threat in the offical bingobook. Even his grandfather the Yondaime was only an S rank threat and only cause of his famed speed jutsu. Soshi has long surpassed both his parents and grandparents in skill and power.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly at the silent boy. "I heard you annoyed Natsumi and Megumi earlier. I will teach your proper place in the world loser."

Soshi looked impassive at the Uchiha.

 _ **"Hmph that little cocky brat reminds me of Indra with that attitude."**_ Kaguya spoke up hating the fact that her eldest grandson's descendants became so arrogant it reminded her too much of her when she had been corrupted, when her eldest son Hagoromo sealed her away on that day in her Ten-Tailed state he had unknowingly freed her from the corruption she had suffered. Something she was forever grateful to her eldest for. Though Kaguya knew it was actually that abomination Zetsu's fault in reality that her descendants the Uchiha and Hyuga had become so arrogant and proud, she still couldn't believe that thing had been created from a portion of her power...thankfully she had her newly adopted now third son Soshi kill Zetsu himself, she had no plans to let that thing revive her with its plan...she would have her third son resurrect her instead in a different way. Soshi was already above Hagoromo and Hamura's levels currently.

 _"I agree mother, if he pushes I will defend myself."_ Soshi said to her making Kaguya give a small smile in the vision, she had taught him well. She had felt glad she had been able to free her spirit from the seal and got a second chance to be the mother that she hadn't been to her two eldest sons thanks to her corruption in the past.

Sasuke took his silence as a sign of fear. "I see you aren't talking...Guess you're realizing I'm right."

Soshi remained silent and turns to walk away from Sasuke.

Sasuke being the arrogant brat he was came over. "Hey I didn't say you could leave." He was about to put a hand on Soshi's shoulder.

Soshi walked a bit faster and Sasuke's hand missed.

Sasuke was outraged. "You will be punished loser!" He went through handsigns and stopped on tiger as he inhaled kneading fire chakra into his lungs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He shot a stream of fire from his mouth at Soshi and the stream exploded into a large fireball.

Soshi gazed impassive at the approaching fireball. "Water Style: Water Wall," He spoke without even using handseals or even a water source and a massive circular barrier of water formed around him easily blocking the fireball.

Sasuke was shocked seeing him use a water style jutsu of that magnitude without handseals or even a water source nearby.

Even Lucretia was shocked her son knew such a high ranking jutsu so young.

"That is the Niji clan's speciality being elemental masters." With those words Soshi then teleported away from Sasuke in pure speed faster than the fastest Konoha nin alive today Might Guy.

Sasuke was completely shocked. _'No way, he's so fast! Not even Aniki can move so quickly!'_

Soshi reappeared on top of a nearby building. He turned his head to the left as leaves swirled around right near him and they cleared to reveal Lucretia. His lavender eyes stared impassively into her rainbow colored eyes.

Lucretia had followed her son, her maternal instincts had made her worrried for his safety. She had watched his brief scuffle with Sasuke. She was about ready to jump in herself and stop the Uchiha brat from harming her son, only to be shocked when her son blocked the fireball technique with the water wall. Even she didn't learn to use such strong jutsu until she was in her late teens, her daughters she and Naruko felt still weren't ready for such powerful techniques yet her son could use them with such ease.

Lucretia's multi colored eyes gazed into her son's emotionless lavender that reminded her so much of a Hyuga's. "Soshi-chan..."

Soshi gazed impassively at her. "Yes?"

Lucretia asked. "Soshi-chan, when did you learn that jutsu?"

"When I was 5 during my training for the academy." Soshi replied emotionless.

Lucretia flinched from her son's uncaring tone. "Soshi-chan, why didn't you inform Naru-chan or I about you being entered into the academy so soon?"

"Why? What difference would it have made? I simply had no interest in telling you two." Soshi said as cold as ever.

Lucretia looked hurt and sad. "Soshi-chan, I know we weren't the best parents since you had turned 4...but we still love you. I promise we still love you. We regret that you had to go through your ninja career all alone...Please let us make it up to you." She was tearing, the usually strong and courageous Niji clan matriarch was breaking from her own son's lack of interest in anything to do with his own family.

"I don't need you or the Hokage in my life, I have long since surpassed your skills. You all are simply obsolete to me and I don't go by the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji name any more I am now Soshi Otsutsuki of the Otsutsuki clan." was the young boy's cold reply. He turned and walked away ignoring the devastated look on his mother's face from his words, especially the part about him even changing his last name.

Lucretia watched her son walk away from her then disappear. She teared up more before she used the Teleportation jutsu and appeared in her wife's office. She saw a wailing Naruko, apparently Naruko had used the Hokage crystal ball to watch the whole meeting between her wife and son. Naruko had made specifically designed seals to allow audio through the ball like speakers and had heard every word that was spoken between her son and wife.

"My baby boy hates us!" Naruko wailed with her arms on her desk and her head buried in them."He actually hates us!" She began to chant 'I'm so sorry my baby' while crying.

Lucretia tearing herself still walked over to her wife and gathered her into her arms to let her sob her sorrows."We have a lot to make up for to Soshi-chan, Naru-chan..." She stroked her hair as she cried more.

"I know Lu-chan! Our little boy actually hates us! What kind of world is this when children can actually hate their parents?!" Naruko sobbed in her wife's embrace.

"Our world unfortunately Naru-chan, now create a shadow clone like you always do. I'm taking you home to rest." Lucretia told her.

Naruko nodded still tearing and created a Shadow Clone. "S-S-Stay here and keep an eye on things for me..."

The clone saluted. "You got it boss."

Lucretia disappeared with Naruko via teleportation. They arrived at their compound and Lucertia took her wife to their room to rest. Their daughters were out playing in the village. Lucretia would definitely think of a punishment for them when they got back home.

She got Naruko out of her normal clothes and into her orange night gown. Lucretia laid her wife in bed and covers her so she'll be warm. "Sleep well Naru-chan, we will do our best to get back into our little boy's life." She kissed Naruko on the cheek.

Naruko being emotionally drained fell into a soft slumber. She dreamed of a time past, when her son Soshi still called her mommy and Lucretia kaa-chan. She dreamt of when he had still shown love and compassion, a smile that could light up even the darkest of moods. She smiled tearfully in her sleep as a dream Soshi smiling lovingly came running to her and Lucretia and hugged them. She put a seal on the room to give her wife some privacy when she heard their daughters come in the house from their play day. She comes over to them with a netural look.

"Hey Kaa-chan!" Natsumi exclaimed smiling.

"We had some fun today," Megumi said.

"Oh I'm sure you did girls," Lucretia said in a disappointed tone.

Natsumi noticed her mom's voice was a bit different. "Kaa-chan, are you okay?"

"Natsumi, Megumi, I know what you've been doing." Lucretia said to them upset.

"What do you mean?" Natsumi said nervously and looking at her feet. Megumi also looked nervous and tried to hide it but unfortunately their mother was an S ranked kunoichi and she easily saw their nervousness.

"You have been parading around with Mikoto and Tsume's sons picking on other children. And you two have been trying to mess with your brother. I saw the exchange between you three and the little short match between him and Mikoto's younger son earlier today." Lucretia gave her daughters a disappointed glare making them flinch. "Naru-chan and I are both very disappointed in you two, go to your room and think about what you did. You are grounded for the next 5 weeks. I know we taught you better than that." She told them her voice full of disappointment. She then pointed them to their room and they reluctantly went into their room and she shut the door.

===A few months later===

Soshi was sitting in a tree near the academy. It had been 6 years since he graduated at just age 5 and after only 5 months there. He gazed at the other future ninjas of the village. He knew nearly a third of them wouldn't survive their first mission. He knew he had survived thanks to his natural born talents and clan heritage. He saw his birth mothers with his former sisters but didn't say a thing to them, his lavender eyes mainly focused on the distance.

Naruko was still effected from her son's words that she heard through the crystal ball. She vowed to do anything to make amends to her baby boy. She saw him in a tree just sitting and bit her lower lip. _'Soshi-chan...'_ She hated how she had just brushed him off in the past his once heartbroken looks he had given, when he was either ignored or scolded for 'interrupting' the girls training. Naruko was disgusted with herself.

Megumi and Natsumi see their brother in the tree and glare angrily they blamed him for their grounding still refusing to change, it would take a beatdown by their brother to get them to snap out of their arrogance and blind ways.

Lucretia noticed her daughters glaring and knew Sasuke must have told them about his encounter with him. She gripped their shoulders to prevent them from trying to attack their brother. She knew that even with the training they had given them, her daughters were no match for their brother. She had a feeling her son could easily defeat his sisters without effort. She also felt he could possibly defeat her, Naruko, and any of the elite ninjas in Konoha. Heck Naruko had told her their baby boy was practically kage level meaning he was more than a match for them.

Soshi paid his family no mind at all now. He instead glanced to the right. He sensed something and turned to see a black snake slithering at him. He grew a bone blade out of his wrist and slashed the snake and saw it it burst into a black liquid. "Ink..." He disappeared and reappears near a boy with short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He is usually seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps — as customary of all Root members, to most likely show his allegiance to the organisation. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques.

"Well you're quite the impressive one for one so young. " the Sasuke look alike gave a smile.

Soshi spoke impassively. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"My name is Sai." The newly named Sai said with his smile still on. "I just want to see if the rumors and your bingobook profile are true."

Soshi studied the smile and instantly knew it was fake. "That is a false smile." He impaled Sai through the chest with a bone pike from his palm seemingly killing him. He narrowed his eyes as the quickly disintegrating 'corpse' burst into ink. "That must a clone jutsu unique only to him." Soshi easily dodged a strike from a tanto that tried to strike from behind him.

"My you really are worthy of your titles. Your reflexes are top notch." Sai complimented. He was sent by Danzo to test out the boy's power and so far, he was impressed. "Let's see you fight these off." He melted into ink and the real Sai was near his scroll again as he paints some lions. "Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll!" He had a group of ink lions jump off the scroll and attack Soshi.

Soshi looked impassively at his opponents as they tried to attack. "A very unique technique..."

The lions all converged and leapt upon Soshi only to be destroyed by several blue-white chains that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Soshi was standing calm with many chains sprouting from his back and swaying. Yes Soshi had even inherited his late grandmother Kushina's chakra chain ability. His chakra chains were a lot more powerful than his deceased grandmother's or birth mother's chains.

Kakashi had sensed some trouble and came to help Soshi out. The copy ninja was shocked by what he had seen. _'T_ _hose are chakra chains?! I gotta go tell Naruko-chan!'_ He vanished in the signature poof of smoke knowing Naruko would be in her office as she had just dropped off her daughters at their first day in the academy.

Soshi sent a few chains at Sai who dodged them. The Ink wielding Root-nin realized it was a good idea to not be hit when several chains each knocked down a tree like dominos and one chain slammed into the ground leaving a large crater. Soshi retracted his chains back to him.

Sai was riding on a giant ink bird and paints on his scroll sending smaller birds at Soshi. They had explosive tags on their tails.

Soshi sent his chains at the birds and caught them all dispelling them and deactivating the explosive tags. "Is this really the best Danzo has to offer?" He flew and caught up to Sai's bird in no time. He aimed his hand directly at Sai and blasts him with a shockwave, it was more than powerful enough to dispell the bird.

Sai used his Ink teleportation to land on the ground safely. "No wonder Danzo-sama wants him...he practically acts like we do already."

"Tell your master this." Soshi said now in front of Sai floating in mid air so they were face to face. His eyes narrowed into a glare so cold that it could freeze all of hell itself as he activated his Rinne Sharingan. "If he wants me so bad, then to come and try to get me himself." Soshi unleashed immensely powerful murderous intent that even Madara and the Nine Tails themselves would be hard pressed to match.

Sai despite his years of conditioning in ROOT was actually feeling fear as he found himself shaking in his sandals. He sweated feeling the boy's monstrous KI wash over him. It was hard to move or even breathe, he felt like his chest was being compressed.

Soshi stopped and then phased away.

Sai fell back sitting down. "Impossible...He made me feel fear...My training was nothing in the face of that boy...Just how strong is he?" He got up and went to report to Danzo what he had seen.

===Hokage Office===

Naruko was watching her daughters' first day at the academy. She hoped their instructor would be able to handle them and hopefully break them of their enormous egos. But she was disappointed seeing some of the instructors actually kissing up to her daughters which would only worsen their bad behavior.

Kakashi appears before her. "Yo."

Naruko was surprised. "Kakashi-nii, what is it? Did you want another mission?"

"No Naruko-chan, I have something to tell you." The copy nin assured his late sensei's daughter. "Its about Soshi."

Naruko instantly became a worried mother. "What is it?! What happened to Soshi-chan?!" She was worried on what could've happened to her baby boy. Despite the evidence of his ninja prowess on his mission list, she couldn't help but fret and worry over her son; especially since she hadn't done it since he was 3 years old and with everything revealed to her lately.

"Naruko-chan, do you remember Danzo Shimura formerly of the elder council?"

The orange haired Uzumaki head growled. "You mean the creepy old man who wanted kaa-chan and I to be weapons of the village?" Her mother had warned her to steer clear of the old warhawk which she happily did. There was just something not right with him. Her father being the Hokage before her had dealt with him too. Luckily her father prevented Danzo from trying to take her from her parents. Minato had replaced Danzo with Hiruzen on the elder council. Of course Danzo didn't like that but had no choice as he couldn't take on the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Danzo had went into hiding and is still in hiding.

Naruko nodded. "Yes Kakashi-nii, Kaa-chan and Tou-san often warned me to steer away from him. I never liked him as he gave this really bad feeling off." Naruko had the sensory ability of the Nine Tails to sense negative emotions it was passed down by her mother.

"Sensei and Kushina-nee-chan were right to warn you and you were right to avoid him Naruko-chan. " Kakashi explained. "Danzo is the leader of a different ANBU factor known as Root. He always claims to do anything to help Konoha , but I have the feeling he is more than likely after the Hokage position."

"No way! I would never let someone like him become Hokage!" Naruko exclaimed. She knew if he became Hokage then it would be a disaster for everyone who didn't think like him. "What does he have to do with Soshi-chan?"

"I saw Soshi fighting an older boy earlier today. He was doing quite well against him. The boy used a strange jutsu which he brought paintings to life and had them attack Soshi." Kakashi said to the worried Naruko.

"WHAT?! Why would that boy attack my Soshi-chan?!" Naruko yelled getting upset. The idea that her own son was attacked by a fellow Konoha shinobi was very upsetting. But not as upsetting as the news that was about to come next.

"I fear he was one of Danzo's soldiers Naruko-chan, Danzo must be after Soshi for some reason." Kakashi prepared for the explosion and boy did it come.

The whole village felt a massive demonic KI erupt. It made everyone freeze where they stood or sat and look up at the sky in terror.

A demonic female voice roared loudly echoing over the entire country. **"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"**

Kakashi was shaking before a now three tailed cloaked Naruko.

Naruko was standing though now covered in a red bubbling cloak of chakra. Her hair was more wild and her eyes were red with cat like slits. Her eyes and lips had a black outline around them like the Nine-tails. She bared long fangs. Her nails were long sharp claws. The whiskers on her face were much darker and thicker. The cloak had a fox like shape around Naruko, the ears at the top and behind her three chakra cloak tails thrashed angrily. **"That old bastard is targeting MY Soshi-chan?! NO! I won't let him! I'll kill the old warhawk before he even gets within a mile of my son!"**

"Naruko-chan please calm down! I haven't told you what else happened!" Kakashi said shaking still due to being at ground zero of her demonic KI.

Naruko slowly breathes in and out to calm herself and her three tailed cloak then fades and her features returned to normal.

Kakashi seeing she was calmer now stood up and clears his throat. "Okay, so may I continue Naruko-chan?"

Naruko nodded. "Yes Kakashi-nii."

"Okay then, when the boy called Sai sent a bunch of lion drawings after Soshi. He destroyed them using chains. I believe he has inherited your mother's special chains like you did Naruko-chan." Kakashi explained with an eyesmile. He knew this explosion would be less severe than the earlier one.

The whole village was starting to relax again until another loud female voice the very same one from earlier roared out again. "WWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!" Not as demonic as it was earlier though. Several people familiar with it wondered just who made her mad this time.

Naruko was looking at her brother figure seriously. "Kakashi-Nii, you're telling me that my son has the adamantine sealing chains that Kaa-chan and I can use?"

"I am Naruko-chan, he was quite proficient with them too."

It was yet another blow to Naruko's heart. Her baby boy had inherited the chains that made her mother so famous and Naruko had never helped train him in their use. Naruko sat back at her desk and looks to Kakashi. "Is that everything Kakashi-nii?"

Kakashi could tell this was hard for her to learn and knew she needed some alone time. "Yes that's my full report Naruko-chan, I'll just let myself out." He vanished.

As soon as he was gone, Naruko broke down. She placed her arms on her desk and buried her face in them crying. She couldn't help it as the Adamantine Sealing Chains were one of the few things she had of her mother, besides her memories and family photos. She had to make things right with her son, she knew she had brought great shame to her clan which cared about family above anything else.

===In a dark castle===

A man stood kneeled before a dark throne. "Mistress, I'm here to report what your future mate has been up to."

The person on the throne was revealed as the same woman who visited Soshi a few months ago. Chihime sat on her throne looking at her servant. "Do tell me, how is my handsome little Soshi-kun doing?"

"Fine my lady, but that masked uchiha who caused the Nine Tailed fox to attack the village 11 years ago approached him." He flinched feeling her rage.

Chihime looked very angry as her red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. "Why can't those damn Uchiha just stay out of my sight?! They dare try to approach my mate?!" She floated up off her throne. "What did the Uchiha approach Soshi-kun for servant?!" A dark violet crimson aura that far surpassed any tailed beast emanated around her body making the gravity in the room immensely increase.

The man trembled and was kneeling on his hands and knees before her massive power but spoke. "He offered him a place in his organization which I learned is called Akatsuki they seem to be hunting the tailed beasts for some reason."

"You mean those weak pets of the Sage?" Chihime looked annoyed. She had ran into several of the beasts over the past few decades and they were just irritating to deal with nothing more than spoiled pets. "I'm betting that they wish to ressurect the Ten Tails and try that whole Infinite Tsukuyomi plan that Kaguya did." Chihime ordered her servant. "Keep an eye on that masked Uchiha and his organization. If they become too much of a problem towards my mate, we'll deal with them. You are dismissed."

The man kneels. "Yes my lady." He vanished.

Chihime smirked as she thought of her future with Soshi. _'My dear mate Soshi-kun, you will accept me I know it because I am one of the few women powerful enough to be at your side~'_

* * *

Alright that's the end of this chapter! We learned a bit about Soshi and how much stronger he is than his fellow young ninja. Next chapter we do a time skip to the academy graduations and Soshi's sisters challenge him and use the Nine tails chakra to try to overpower him. But he will show them the power Kaguya has given him stay tuned!


	3. Academy Graduation and Revelations

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, Hellsing, or DBZ/GT/Super or their characters I only own my OCs. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. DBZ/GT/Super is the property of Akira Toriyama. Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano** **I make no money or profits off this story either, its strictly for fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-Academy Graduation: Battle between siblings and revelations**

===3 Years later===

It has been now up to 10 years since Naruko and Lucretia had discovered they had neglected heir only son since he was 4. Lucretia had gone with Naruko 2 years ago and had apologized to the other parents for their daughters' unacceptable behavior. They were right in assuming the civilians were behind their daughters' grown egos. Every civilian they had questioned had greatly lowered the prices of food for their daughters Needless to say, Naruko beat those civilians down before having them arrested and having them each spend a few days in jail before letting them go with a warning. But it still didn't soften the blow, the fact that her own villagers were just giving things to her daughters turning them into arrogant brats. She was so glad when she was their age, her mother Kushina prevented such hero worship towards her.

Lucretia and Naruko were in her office just enjoying each other's company, since they had been so busy doing kunoichi work or trying to either make amends to their son or reprimand their daughters on their behavior. They hadn't had much time to each other lately. But today, they had some time to spend together.

"Naru-chan, you inherited Kushina's sensory abilities right?" Lucretia asked her wife.

"Yes Lu-chan, but why do you ask?" Naruko replied.

"You said that you feel Soshi-chan hates us, but did you ever feel any emotions that would confirm it?" Lucretia pointed out.

Naruko gasped realizing her wife was right. "Well...I um...No Lu-chan." She lightly bit her lower lip. Her left arm grasped her right. "I never felt any emotions from Soshi-chan that said he hated us. I felt nothing...but a cold emptiness."

"Naru-chan, Soshi-chan doesn't hate us but he doesn't love us anymore, not after what we did or didn't do...He feels nothing for us but apathy. He doesn't feel anything one way or the other for us." Lucretia explained sadly. "To him, we probably don't even appear on his radar of interest anymore."

Naruko broke down crying at that. The thought her son doesn't even acknowledge her one way or the other hurt even worse than her original belief that he hated them. There were no words to describe the pain she was feeling right now. She also wanted to know about this Otsutsuki name her son is now using for himself.

Lucretia hugs Naruko and strokes her hair to calm her. She knew just how Naruko felt. Parents often claim to never want their kids to hate them, but what the majority don't know is that the opposite of love wasn't hate it was in fact apathy.

===With Soshi===

Soshi now 14 was already up and doing some training. He was much taller than he was when he was 11 (Gohan's height during the Cell Games). His muscles had filled out more making him quite the desired boy in Konoha even more so than Itachi. Soshi faced the training dummy. "Alright then time to begin." He held his hands palms up. His chakra gathered in his palms and formed into two blue balls of spinning energy: The Rasengan one of two jutsu his grandfather Minato was famous for. He flew at the dummy and slammed both balls into it. "Double Rasengan!" He shredded the dummy into splinters. "Well I can see why this jutsu was made. It is quite the powerful technique even without elemental manipulation added." He sees another training dummy appear a good distance away. "Alright then..." He brought one hand above his head and gathered his energy. Another Rasengan formed but this time he added wind element to the Rasengan. It grew a massive shuriken shape around it sounding like a bell chiming. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" He threw the shuriken shaped Rasengan at the training dummy. The powerful attack struck slicing the dummy into several pieces and then exploded into a massive blue-white dome. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing remaining of that hill but rubble and a giant 1000 ft deep 800 ft wide crater.

Soshi nodded satisfied with what he had done so far for now. "I believe that's enough jutsu practice for now." He went back into his house to get himself something to eat. Soshi had mastered the Rasengan at age 6, he had remembered watching his birth mother Naruko demonstrate it to his sisters and he was able to quickly master it himself without needing to go through the stages showing just how much of a prodigy he was. Soshi even made the wind style one. He has also long since created many other elemental variants of the Rasengan doing what his grandfather had planned and his former mother had just this year managed to do. The young prodigy had unlocked his Uzumaki chains while training. He discovered they were far stronger than his grandmother's and were of course made of Ki and chakra instead of just chakra, meaning he could also kill opponents using them.

Soshi was eating his meal enjoying his own cooking. He was an incredible chef having to fend for himself since he had been forgotten by his former family since he had been 4 and the training of his sisters began.

===At the Academy ===

Natsumi and Megumi were bored as they listened to their instructor do his boring lecture. They had grown quite a bit since they were 11, since girls went through puberty sooner than boys did. They were showing full signs of being as beautiful as their mothers are. The only problem was that their egos made it hard to deal with them, it wasn't only their looks that had grown but their egos as well. They were now almost as bad as Sasuke was.

Speaking of Sasuke, he had become insufferable after his clan was nearly all wiped out except for himself, his brother, and his mother. 2 years ago, nearly the entire Uchiha clan was annihilated by a mysterious foe the clan head Fugaku included. Sasuke had dedicated himself to obtaining power to avenge his father and fallen brethen, much to Itachi and Mikoto's dismay. They had tried to get him out of that mindset to no avail. Sasuke now trains to surpass his brother but it wouldn't be that simple due to Itachi being a natural genius and prodigy. He also developed a hatred towards Soshi due to him having the same prodigious talents as Itachi. Sasuke glares at the image of Soshi in his mind. He still hadn't forgotten how easily the Otsutsuki prodigy had dealt with his jutsu.

The instructor was a Chunin named Iruka Umino a man of average height and build. He has black hair (brown in the anime) that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way.. He was a fairly new instructor and because of the civilian council gaining a foothold on the ninja academy, its standards had dropped dramatically since either Itachi or Soshi had gone to it.

His assistant Mizuki has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin before his defection, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna He was grading their assignments from today. He was once again giving Sasuke, Natsumi, and Megumi the highest scores. He was among the people who worshipped both the 'princesses' of Konoha and the 'Great Uchiha' Sasuke. Mizuki always showed favoritism something Iruka didn't approve of.

"Alright students today we will be practicing our transformation jutsu." Iruka said getting groans and complaints from all the students. He used his 'Big Head Jutsu' to make his head expand to a giant size as he yelled. "SHUT UP! THE TRANSFORMATION IS IMPORTANT FOR YOUR GRADUATION SO WE'RE GOING TO REVIEW IT!"

That made the students quiet down scared of his created technique, even Natsumi and Megumi quieted down.

"That's better,"Iruka said his head back to regular size. "Now then when I call your name, come up and transform into me."

===Konoha Ninja Academy===

Iruka called. "Sakura Haruno,"

Sakura has fair skin, green eyes, a large forehead, and pink hair. She wears a red qipao dress — at various times either with or without short sleeves — with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals She wore a red ribbon in her hair it was a gift from her former friend turned rival Ino Yamanaka back before they fell into the Sasuke fangirl club. Sakura happily went up giving Sasuke a loving gaze. "Watch me Sasuke-kun!" She placed her hands in the ram seal. "Transform!" In a poof of smoke there was a perfect second Iruka. Sakura had book smarts but was very weak physically and had a low chakra pool, yet perfect chakra control nearly and when angered showed super like feats of strength.

Iruka nodded. "Very good Sakura," he gives her a good grade.

Sakura returned to normal happy as she went over to Sasuke. "Did you see me Sasuke-kun?!" She asked her crush.

Sasuke as usual just completely ignored the irritating pinkette like she didn't exist.

Iruka called Sasuke next. "Sasuke, its your turn."

Sasuke came up with his hands in his pockets getting squeals from his fangirls at his 'coolness'. He performed the transformation jutsu silently also changing into a perfect Iruka.

Iruka nodded. "Excellent as well Sasuke," he writes a good grade for Sasuke.

Sasuke walks back to his place getting squeals from his fangirls.

An envious other male student Kiba Inuzuka muttered. "Lucky Uchiha bastard…" Kiba's personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as, while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Kiba's attire consists of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt.

His partner Akamaru yipped. Akamaru was a small puppy with white fur, and resembles a Great Pyrenees, regularly carried on Kiba's head or inside his jacket. Akamaru's eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a brown nose, as well as brown patches on his ears and a brown outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk.

Iruka called out the next one. "Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji."

Natsumi went up as her sister gave her words of encouragement. She placed her hands in the ram seal. "Transform!" She became a good copy of Iruka as well, her mothers had helped her with her chakra control due to being an Uzumaki and Jinchuriki to the Yin Nine-Tails she had at first had some trouble with the transformation technique more than her sister in fact. But thanks to her parent's tutoring, she managed to get it down.

Iruka nodded and jots down her grade. "Very good Natsumi."

Natsumi returns to normal and went back to her spot.

Megumi smiled at her sister. "Nice sis,"

"Thanks Megumi," Natsumi smiled back to her sister.

Iruka nodded. "That's everyone, now..."

The door to the classroom opens and reveals a boy the same age as the students. He had cold lavender eyes with long flowing spiky silver hair and creamy milk skin. He was taller than Sasuke was. He wore the signature Konoha green flask jacket with ANBU style blue pants and black sandels. His headband was wrapped around his upper left forearm. He had a strange brown furry belt around his waist. He was very handsome and had some quite noticable muscles which many of the girls even Megumi and Natsumi couldn't help but drool over. Hinata Hyuga couldn't help but blushing at the sight of her long time crush who had rescued her from some bullies when they were 3. As a Hyūga, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, giving her featureless white eyes (the anime depicts them with tinges of lavender). She has dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut, her hair is short, kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face. She wears a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants.

The former Hyuga Heiress thought with a blush. ' _S-Soshi-kun is here…!'_ She tented her fingers together poking them as her cheeks had a visible red flush and she felt a nosebleed coming from seeing his slender muscluar figure and handsome face.

Iruka was surprised to see the boy. He knew who he was: Soshi Otsutsuki formerly Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji, the elder brother of Megumi and Natsumi and the most powerful ninja in Konoha said to rival the Hokage herself if not evne stronger. Soshi had graduated 9 years ago at the mere age of 5 after just 5 months. He was Chunin by the following year at 6, Jonin by 7, joined the ANBU without his mother knowing by 8, quickly rose to captain of ANBU later that same year and then quit ANBU becoming a Jonin again at 9 beating both Itachi and Kakashi's records as the youngest ANBU Captain and Jonin in Konoha history. He knew Soshi had changed his last name due to some personal family problems.

"Soshi-sama, what brings you here?" Iruka asked being respectful to the younger but much stronger and more skilled shinobi.

"I have seen how the students act Instructor Umino, a majority of them know nothing of what it truly means to be a shinobi." The boy replied in an emotionless tone. "The civilian council is to blame for this of course poking their noses where they don't belong. The Second Hokage is likely turning in his grave for even making a civilian council."

"Hey what are you talking about?!" Sakura yelled upset at that quip at the civilian council considering her mother was on it.

Soshi looked impassive at the pinkette.

"Stop doing that! You're trying to upstage Sasuke-kun aren't you?!" Sakura accused.

Soshi remained quiet and looked away like Sakura wasn't even worthy of his notice.

Sakura being the spoiled girl she was got upset and rose from her seat. "I don't know who you are but you better stop trying to be cool! No one can be cooler than Sasuke-kun!" She said threateningly.

Soshi ignored Sakura and looked to Iruka. "The pinkette seems to be quite spoiled, she will never survive her first mission out of the village without someone protecting her."

"What was that?!" The enraged pinkette snarled raising her fist. Another Sakura appears beside her invisible to anyone else also with her fist clenched and raised at Soshi. She was grey with a black outline and had the kanji for inner on her forehead. _**"Shannaro who does this bastard think he's talking to?! I am the top kunoichi in training of the class!"**_ Sadly it was only true in the theoretical part, due to her book smarts. But Natsumi, Megumi, and Hinata were actually far superior to Sakura in the physical part.

Soshi ignored the raging pink haired girl who fumed at being dismissed by someone who wasn't Sasuke.

"How dare you ignore me!" Sakura charges and swung her fist to hit the boy on the head like she did to all boys who annoyed her greatly. To her shock, her fist was easily caught by Soshi in mid swing.

Soshi held her entire fist back with no effort. His emotionless lavender eyes were now cold and threatening. "Attacking a fellow Konoha Shinobi can have very severe consequences for you Haruno." A cold threatening aura was emanating from his body.

Sakura was shaking terrified by his glare and the KI he was emanating. She saw herself die in many terrifying ways.

===Hokage Office===

Naruko was being barely held back by Kakashi. "Why that pink haired little Uchiha worshipping bitch! How dare she even raise a finger against my Soshi-chan! I'll kill her! Let me go Kakashi-Nii let me go now-ttebane!"

"Naruko-chan calm down as you can see Soshi is handling the situation well himself." Kakashi said to reassure his surrogate sister as he struggled to hold the angry orange-haired Uzumaki back.

"I know that girl's parents! They are irritating! Especially her equally banshee of a mother Mebuki who keeps trying to engage my daughters off to Itachi's little jerk brother!" Naruko ranted.

Kakashi knew exactly how Naruko felt. Sakura gets her spoiled attitude from her mother Mebuki Haruno, a member of the civilian council who often thought she was way more powerful than she really was and often tried to threaten others to do her bidding to no avail. He was aware Mebuki and the civilian council wanted Naruko's daughters to marry Sasuke something neither Naruko or Mikoto wanted to go through.

==Ninja Academy===

"With an attitude like that you won't survive outside the village Haruno," Soshi said coldly. He lets a terrified Sakura go.

Sakura was shaking realizing just how weak compared to him she was. It was a frightening realization that crushed Inner Sakura and sent her all the way to her deep subconscious to mope over being so pathetically weak.

Sasuke was glaring enviously at the power Soshi showcased.

Natsumi and Megumi looked irritated at their brother for showing them up.

"It seems you know none of the horrid truth of shinobi work or the world," Soshi said emotionlessly.

Natsumi yelled. "Why are you dressed as a Jonin _oni-chan_?!"

"Because I am in fact a Jonin and have been a ninja for the last 9 years." Soshi said to his sisters.

That shocked both sisters to hear especially when they saw the leaf headband on his arm.

Megumi was completely floored. "But how?! When did you graduate?!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing.

"When we were 5 years old," Her brother replied as apathetically as before. "It only took 5 months for me to learn and do everything they showed in class and pass at the very top."

That revelation just shattered their whole world hearing that their so called loser brother had in fact been a shinobi this whole time, while they were still being trained by their parents.

"Pathetic, this class will release some of the weakest shinobi in the history of Konohagakure. I doubt they even know how to throw a kunai properly or even know how to properly kill a target and dispose of the body." Soshi said coldly. His cold Hyuga like eyes intimidated even the usually brash Kiba Inuzuka as his partner Akamaru whimpered and hid in his jacket.

Megumi glared at her 'loser' brother but she was the calmer one between herself and Natsumi. She for now settled on glaring at him. Sasuke also glared at Soshi for his words being the only main one besides the two jinchuriki sisters who were properly trained before the academy began, he was also shocked and greatly envious that Soshi was already a shinobi while they were still academy students. He could understand his older brother Itachi being a powerful ninja, as he was 5 years older than him...but Soshi was his age, he should've been in the academy too all this time with them and that made Sasuke seethe with rage and envy. He realized that had Soshi had been in the academy with them then he would've easily taken Sasuke's spot as the number one male student.

Natsumi on the other hand was pissed. "What was that?!" She rose from her seat with her fist clenched. "Say that again!"

Soshi looked briefly and then looked away from her in disinterest. "You are not worth my time."

"WHAT?!" Natsumi got angry and demanded. "I challenge you to a spar!"

"So you wish to fight me? You are not a Genin yet so I have no reason to accept any challenge from a mere academy student." Soshi said not even looking at his former sister.

Iruka winced at the burn Natsumi got and mentioned. "The Academy Graduation Exam is tomorrow Soshi-sama."

Natsumi demanded again. "Tomorrow after graduation! We'll fight at our home's personal training ground!"

Soshi closed his eyes and then looked back at her with a piercing cold look. "I see you are still as arrogant and foolish as ever Natsumi. Very well…I will show the difference between our powers and you can have a handicap: Megumi can fight against me alongside you."

Megumi glared angrily at her brother for calling her a handicap. "You're gonna get it tomorrow!"

"You will see just how big the gap is between our skills tomorrow." Soshi said looking away and vanished leaving his seething younger sisters and a very intimidated class. Except a certain shy Hyuga girl who was secretly turned on by her crush's domination towards the class. She imagined him dominating her and passed out tomato red and with a nosebleed much to Iruka's worry.

Saito who was well hidden from the hokage jutsu had overheard the challenge. _'So Soshi's former sisters wanna challenge him to a match do they? I think I'll go and watch their little match as well and keep myself hidden, until the match is over.'_ He vanished in a swirling wind style teleporation jutsu. (think the same Haku used after retriving Zabuza)

===Hokage Office===

Naruko had been calmed from her anger as a new feeling took hold, her mind and spirit had been broken after her son revealed he had a new last name that he now went by. She had several people looking up anything on the Otsutsuki as that name resonated within her very soul and Uzumaki blood (due to her clan the Uzumaki being descended from the Otsutsuki clan through Ashura Otsutsuki their and the Senju's forefather) yet they couldn't find any details about them. She had watched her children's entire interaction and remembered how they all used to interact in the past before that damnable prophecy ruined their lives.

 _Flash Back Jutsu_

 _11 years ago_

 _A 3 year old Megumi and Natsumi were giggling innocently while playing together. Megumi and Natsumi were very close even for sisters but they were even closer to their older brother Soshi even though they were all 3 years old and were born on the same night, their brother came out of their mother first a few minutes earlier than them, therefore_ _making him the eldest. Soshi was keeping a watchful eye over his younger sisters._

 _They were playing shinobi with fake plastic weapons. Megumi and Natsumi were doing a pretend spar when Megumi accidentally tripped and scraped her arm. She sniffled a_ _nd began crying as Soshi was over in a heartbeat._

 _"What's the matter imouto-chan?" His young voice was full of concern and love for his sister as he helps Megumi up._

 _Megumi hugged her brother with her uninjured arm crying. "Onii-chan! I tripped and hurt my arm!"_

 _"Let me see," Soshi looked and saw it was a pretty bad little scrape. But his eyes widened when he saw an orange glow inside and the scrape began healing itself. The energy he felt was dark and powerful. But it was nothing compared to the huge bright power he felt he had within himself._

 _Megumi saw her brother's look and looked worried. "What is it Onii-chan?! how bad is it?!"_

 _"How do you feel imouto-chan?" Soshi asked her._

 _Megumi blinked and realized. "My arm feels much better Onii-chan."_

 _Soshi smiled and ruffled Megumi's hair much to her protest. "Just be careful while playing okay?"_

 _Megumi blushed embarrassed but couldn't keep a smile from forming. "Okay Onii-chan!"_

 _Natsumi tackled her brother in a hug giggling. "Onii-chan, come play with us!"_

 _"Sure and I can prevent any more owies from happening." Soshi said smiling to his giggling sisters and they all went off to play together._

 _Naruko came out from the house and saw her three angels laughing and playing together, it warmed her heart to see her children getting along so well. She had heard from her brother figure and old teammate Itachi (Naruko in this fic is around Shizune's and Kurenai's ages maybe only a year or so older than them) how his own little brother was envious of his natural skill and talent. At least her children loved each other so much and she hoped nothing would ever change that. She smiled lovingly at her three babies._

 _Flash Back Jutsu Release_

 _'But that stupid prophecy changed everything…and for the worst!'_ Naruko thought bitterly. Now her once truly angelic girls were acting like spoiled rude princesses thanks to all the training and attention and her son…her little prince was now a cold ruthless powerful elite ninja and had been a ninja since he was just 5 years old. It was practically too much for her to bare what happened to her precious babies. She saw someone in the open window, someone she really didn't want to see right now or for a very long time if ever again. The man, she personally blamed for all that happened to her once wonderful family. All because he was able to convince her and Lucretia to listen to HIM.

A tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil", which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well. This man was Jiraiya the Toad Sannin the teacher of Naruko and of her late father Minato Namikaze, he was also her godfather named so by her father and mother.

Jiraiya was leaning against the wall as he had a smile to Naruko. "Hey Naruko-chan, how have you been?"

Naruko got up from her desk and slowly stalked over towards the toad sage, her hair shadowing her eyes.

Jiraiya suddenly felt the air turn really heavy and felt a crushing pressure as the area seemed to dim a lot. He paled seeing Naruko's orange hair lift into nine strands floating around. Her eyes were shadowed and glowed with a demonic light. Everyone who was within the area of the hokage tower suddenly shuddered in sheer terror for the poor soul who angered the daughter of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

"How have I been?" Naruko then had her hair drop down to normal and smiles sweetly (Unohana's scary smile). The demonic light vanished from her eyes reduced to a hidden glint. "Oh let me tell you how I've been Ero-sensei."

Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief with his eyes briefly closed thinking he was off the hook for whatever he did. Too bad for him, when he reopened his eyes…A tan slender feminine fist was coming fast right at his face. Jiraiya was struck by Naruko's punch just as hard as if Tsunade herself had punched him for his perverted acts. He went sailing out of the building with a busted lip, missing teeth, broken nose and two shiners.

Naruko with her orange hair up again in the nine tail like shape shot her golden/orange chakra chains out at him. The sealing chains wrapped around Jiraiya and pulled him back to her. Since he was wrapped in them there was nothing he could do as these chains were capable of suppressing a tailed beast. She then sent her chains out the window with Jiraiya entrapped in them and slammed him into the hard ground several times making a huge crater and messing up his face more. She slammed him down for at least 30 or more times before dragging him back inside her office.

Naruko was glaring wrathfully at him. "I've been horrible…Everything is horrible Ero-Sensei!"

Jiraiya was about to try and speak but Naruko made a chain come up and gag him.

"Shut up! You don't get to speak until I'm done telling you why things are horrible!" Naruko said angrily. She took a breath to explain. "When Baa-chan told me I was pregnant with three children, Lu-chan and I were both stunned and ecstatic. We were one of the few female couples to successfully procreate and have children naturally and it was all thanks to my clan's fuinjutsu combined with Baa-chan's medical talents….Tou-san and Kaa-chan were also very proud of us." She looked up smiling remembering her mother's loud excited squeal that probably could've been heard all the way from Kirigakure. Her dad the feared yellow flash and fourth hokage had at first freaked about his baby girl being a mother so squickly but with a little 'persuasion(the frying pan of doom)' from her mother, he calmed and also gave his congrats. "I was even happier learning one of them was actually a boy and not all three being girls…I not only wanted just daughters, but a cute little son to tease about girlfriends too."

Jiraiya was listening having been there himself for the pregnancy and births.

"My babies were so beautiful when they were born." Naruko said tearing with a smile in remembrance of giving birth to them. "My little handsome prince Soshi-chan and my little beautiful angels Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan…After the Kyuubi was split and sealed in my daughters. Jiji helped me explain what had been done to save the village…They accepted Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan for having the Kyuubi's split halves each sealed inside them, thankfully they had brains and really trusted Tou-san's skills in sealing which Kaa-chan mentioned nearly rivaled her own clan's fuinjutsu skills…Lu-chan and I dedicated any moments when we weren't doing our shinobi duties to our babies….It was a beautiful time for us. My precious babies, they loved each other so much. One time when they were 2, Natsumi-chan and Megumi-chan had gotten lost in the village and my little Soshi-chan bravely went out and brought them back home safe and sound. My little prince Soshi-chan, he was such a wonderful loving little boy and brother to his sisters." She closed her eyes remembering those happier times which made her chains loosen their grip a bit.

Jiraiya thought he could breath and took one as the chain over his mouth fell down.

Naruko then glared Jiraiya so viciously that he felt like he might have a heart attack. Her chains tightened so hard Jiraiya actually spat up some spittle and blood. "Then when my babies are 4...YOU come with a prophecy from the toads….You make Lu-chan and I believe it was about Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan…I still don't know what made me even trust your words…We have to train them and my poor little Soshi-chan is left all to himself! You don't give us any advice on how to help Soshi-chan through it all! You just say train Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan and that Soshi-chan should be able to understand…Oh he understood alright! Soshi-chan understood perfectly that he was being left behind and forgotten by his own family!" She began to tear more. "When they turned 5, Soshi-chan just stopped showing around the house at all…I was worried but with all the training we were giving to Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan I just put him in the back of my mind!" She punched a nearby wall cracking it with her super physical strength inherited from her mother. "Because Soshi-chan was so far from my mind...it got to the point where he seemed to vanish from it altogether! Do you know the pain I feel Jiraiya?! Having the horrifying realization that I had somehow forgotten about one of my very own children for 9 years?!" She threw Jiraiya against the wall hard a few times before bringing the barely conscious toad sage back before her. "3 years ago while Lu-chan and I were overseeing the girls' training a pain was felt in my chest…like something or rather someone was missing as if the picture wasn't right…" Her heart still hurt when she thought of this time. "After we let them go to play as they were done training, we went into the living room where the family picture was over the fireplace…I looked at the picture of my family and there he was standing there with us…My baby boy Soshi-chan…Do you know it took me a few minutes to even recall his name, much less the fact he is my child?!"

Jiraiya was stunned at what he had unknowingly caused. The guilt began to rise within his chest.

"Do you know the crushing agony and torture I felt at not recalling any precious family moments with him?!" Naruko was glaring at Jiraiya with such heat that Amaterasu was cold in comparison. "That picture was taken when they were just 3! Just 3 years old! They were 11 years old at that point! I went and retrieved the family photo album to check and Soshi-chan was in all the photos until up to when they were 4! The year you dropped that prophecy on us! From age 4 to 11, Soshi-chan wasn't in any of the family photos! Do you want to know why Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya gulps but nodded yes to the question.

"Because my baby boy was already a shinobi! He was barely over a decade old at the time and he was already an elite ninja! I had to find out from the headmaster of the academy when I was there to enroll them!" Naruko yelled more tears falling. "My little Soshi-chan is a Jonin! I found out that he graduated at just 5 years old after only a short 5 months at the academy!"

Jiraiya was just stunned by what he heard. A child graduating the ninja academy at the age of 5 after just 5 months?! It was unheard of as even Kakashi who had also graduated at 5 had went a full single year before graduating!

"Oh and you're probably wondering how Soshi-chan even was enrolled in the academy so young…." Naruko smiled bitterly. "You can thank me his _loving_ mother for that! He had come into the office wanting something and I was having a bad day thanks to some of the more annoying civilians wanting their sons to be engaged to Natsumi-chan and Megumi-chan at the time. Soshi-chan had a paper that he wanted me to sign, which unknown to me was an academy enrollment sheet. I was angry and just snatched it without even looking at it and signed it telling him to go away…."

Jiraiya was shocked at her.

Naruko kept the bitter smile. "Shocking isn't it? I had unknowingly signed my little boy into the academy years before he was supposed to be enrolled. I found out he had become a Chunin by age 6, Jonin by 7, ANBU by age 8 rose to captain a short time later that same year and then quit ANBU the following year and became a Jonin again by age 9 which he still is a Jonin even now…And the worst part is my little Soshi-chan had no teammates or even a Jonin sensei! His natural skills as a prodigy were so great that he was doing missions solo even when he was just a Genin for only a year before getting his promotion the following year! Do you know how much it hurts me...The pain of learning that my precious baby boy was all alone during the earliest and hardest part of his ninja career? Where was I or Lu-chan during that you ask Jiraiya?" She chuckled bitterly before glaring at him even harder. "We were doing what YOU told us to do...We were busy training our girls, unaware that our baby boy was quickly rising through the ninja ranks right under our noses! He has even moved out of the house! Soshi-chan has his own home to himself! He doesn't even use our clan names anymore he calls himself Soshi Otsutsuki now!"

Jiraiya was just completely stunned to silence as he gazed at his goddaughter's teary yet angry eyes. They were completely honest throughout her explanation, but he got the sinking feeling she wasn't yet done talking.

Naruko continued her explanation. "You want to know what else Jiraiya…? Soshi-chan's in the bingo book as a huge SSS Class threat something neither of my parents were nor I am!" she picked up a copy and held it to Jiraiya's face for him to see.

 **Entry #: 100230**

 **Name:** Soshi Otsutsuki

 **Title:** The Elemental God Warrior

 **Age:** 14

 **Affliation:** Konoha

 **Ninja Rank:** Jonin

 **Skill level:** Kage (he is far beyond Kage in power this is him holding back a lot)

 **Threat Level:** SSS Rank

 **Description:** Long flowing spiky white hair, cold lavender eyes, excels in taijutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu, elemental ninjutsu specialist. A true Shinobi God not seen since the First Hokage Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. He has killed a hundred Iwagakure nins, 10000 Kirigakure nin (Yagura's army it isn't exactly really known when the kiri civil war actually began the only thing known is that it was still going on by the time Naruto's team did the Wave Mission in Canon) and the tyrant Fourth Mizukage Yagura.

 **Bounty:** 990,000,000,000 Ryo (Kirigakure, Iwagakure)

 **Condition:** Flee upon sighting (If you can)

To be brought back dead (Iwagakure)

To be brought back alive (Kirigakure)

Jiraiya was completely shocked at the entry.

Naruko nodded with a bitter smile. "Yeah my baby boy ended the bloodline civil war in Kirigakure…I feel so proud yet have no right to…I had nothing to do with his growth at all, none of it!" She began to laugh bitterly almost crazily as her chains loosened on Jiraiya, releasing him and they retreated back into her body. Naruko drops to her knees, her mindset changing with all this...her darker side was beginning to influence her more as she had been emotionally, mentally, and spiritually broken by everything revealed to her. Naruko would be reborn darker and extremely willing to do anything to make amends to her baby boy, even if it meant giving herself body and soul to him. "My precious little prince…He endured a bloody civil war at that tender age…" Naruko hugged herself as tears fell. "And I wasn't there to hold him…To comfort him." She glares coldly at Jiraiya and stomped over to him. "Get out Jiraiya, I don't want to see your face for a long time if I ever even want to see you again!" She brought one leg back and kicks Jiraiya in the jewels with all her strength sending him sailing out the window into the distance to not be seen for a long time.

Naruko went back to her desk emotionally drained as her tears then stopped. "Soshi-chan, my little prince…Mommy will do anything to make it up to you… _anything~_ …You just name it Soshi-chan~ and mommy will do it~" Her blue-violet eyes flashed with a strange lustful glint of desire showing blank darker colors as she smiled longingly to her son's image.

Lucretia had come in and hugs Naruko from behind in the same boat as her wife was. "I will help you Naru-chan…Together we will surely amend things with our handsome little Soshi-chan…" Her eyes shone with the same glint and had turned a darker version of their original coloring.

"Yes we will Lu-chan…and we will get our little princesses back to the way they were originally no matter what." Both their eyes shined with the mysterious mad glint and darker colors.

A unnamed chunin who had came to deliver a mission report shuddered at the sudden creepy feeling he got from the Hokage office's closed door and decided to come back later. He quickly sped out of there pale like a certain traitorous snake.

===Next Day Academy===

Iruka replied. "Alright students you will each come up and perform the Clone Jutsu and if you succeed then you will pass the academy." Several students groan as most of them will fail.

Megumi and Natsumi had learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu a year ago from their mother, they still couldn't make quite as many as she could yet. They had started learning the Rasengan unaware that their brother learnt and mastered it the very day that their mother demonstrated it to them years ago. Iruka called some random student who will fail to come up and perform first.

A few minutes later, after another random student no one cared about came out from the exam room crying like a baby from their failure…

Iruka called someone who actually mattered. "Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji, you're next."

Natsumi smiled. "Well wish me luck sis,"

Megumi who had been called earlier and passed grinned to her sister. "We don't need luck Natsumi-chan, as we're the best! We'll prove it by beating _onii-chan_ right after this!"

"Yeah!" Natsumi pumped her fist up and went to take her graduation exam.

===Outside the academy===

Naruko and Lucretia stood with the other parents awaiting their daughters, but their eyes were actually on a nearby building.

Soshi was sitting down atop the building's roof and was now wearing his white kimono which still showed off his developed muscles. his tail was wrapped around his waist. His long silvery hair seemed to glow in the setting sun nearly and his lavender eyes were gazing at the beautiful horizon.

Naruko and Lucretia blushed at the absolutely majestic sight of their little prince. The glint and darker color in their eyes came back as they felt the strong urge to go to him right now and declare themselves his. Just as they were about to take their first steps over...

"Kaa-chan! Mom!" their daughters' voices snapped them to reality.

Natsumi and Megumi came running showing off their new Konoha headbands.

Naruko looked to her daughters. "I'm so proud of you Natsumi-chan, Megumi-chan."

Lucretia agreed. "Yes I guess that means the training that we gave you two all those years ago paid off."

"Kaa-chan, before we get ramen, we want to do something first." Natsumi said to her mother as her sister nods.

Naruko blinked confused until she recalled what her daughters wanted: They wanted to challenge their brother to a spar and try to beat him. Unfortunately the skill level between her daughters and son were literally as great as the skills between a Genin and Kage. In other words, she knew her daughters had no chance of even landing a hit on their brother. She was about to try to convince them not to fight, but her darker half convinced her not to stop it. _**"Let Natsumi-chan and Megumi-chan try…Soshi-chan will show them just how delusional they truly are about their skills and they will more than likely finally wake up from their arrogance. Besides this way, we could watch our little prince in action and get a better idea of how strong he really is!"**_ Naruko nodded and looked to her daughters. "Alright girls and Lu-chan and I will be watching the spar. I will be the 'proctor' for it."

Megumi grinned. "Really Kaa-chan? Sweet!"

Natsumi grinned and cracked her knuckles. "This will make it even easier to beat him!"

They went to their home training grounds and saw Soshi already there waiting. He was sitting cross-legged in mid-air levitating with his eyes closed. He opens his eyes and looks at them impassively, but he has noticed his birth parents were acting strange lately. For starters, they weren't all weeping anymore and were lightly blushing at him...which he briefly tilts his head to the side at. But he quickly put it out of his mind. Soshi landed lightly on his feet and faced his sisters. "So you did pass…Very well I will take this challenge…You two versus me."

Natsumi smirked arrogantly. "This won't take long _onii-chan_." She held the victory for V sign like she and Megumi have already won.

Megumi gave her brother the thumbs down: the double thumbs down.

Naruko walked between the middle of the combantants to be the 'proctor' for this match, she brought her right arm up. "The sparring match between Soshi Otsutsuki and Natsumi and Megumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji will now begin are both sides ready?"

Soshi got into a taijutsu stance they had never seen before. "Yes,"

"We are ready Kaa-chan!" Natsumi exclaimed with an arrogant smirk to Soshi as she and Megumi got into their family fighting stance.

"Alright then begin!" Naruko chopped down with her raised arm.

Natsumi charged her brother head on. She swung her fist to punch him.

Soshi parried her punch with ease and leg sweeps Natsumi tripping her.

Natsumi just barely managed to spring back up looking stunned. "What just happened?"

Megumi threw several kunai at her brother.

Soshi batted all of them away without even looking at the projectiles. "You are not too good with weapons Megumi. I guess weaponry is not your best skill."

Natsumi uses the 'distraction' to make around 20 shadow clones. "Get him!"

The clones all attacked Soshi.

"Using just clones to fight me disappointing," Was the calm response as Soshi began overpower the clones using taijutsu alone. He palmed one clone and then threw two clones against each other making they dispell and he kicked two more into different directions dispelling them. (think the scene in canon from the Chunin Exam finals where Neji takes out Naruto's Shadow Clones with his taijutsu). He dashed and easily took down all her clone army with no effort on his part.

Megumi was shocked. "He took out Natsumi-chan's clones with just taijutsu?!"

Natsumi was just as shocked. "There's no way, he destroyed all my clones that easily?!"

"Is this the best you can do?" His cold voice said as he was now right in front of them. Soshi palmed Megumi in the gut sending her flying several meters away into a tree.

Natsumi was stunned at her brother's incredible physical strength. _'It's almost like Baa-chan's!'_

Naruko knew her son's strength was much greater than he was showing as she been told he had shattered a giant boulder resistant to chakra that not even Tsunade herself could destroy with one blow. She also noted her son's taijutsu blows were very similar to the Gentle Fist used by the Hyuga Clan, she inwardly wondered if it had anything to do with why his eyes looked so much like a Hyuga's. But she felt herself feeling weak and wet between the legs from seeing him in action for the first time ever. Naruko licked her lips lustfully watching her little prince in action. _'Soshi-chan you're so strong yet I feel there's even more you'll be showing!'_

Lucretia was watching with the same feelings as her wife.

Natsumi made another shadow clone and held her hand out. The clone's hands quickly move over her hand to form her Rasengan which she still hasn't mastered as it looked slightly unstable, even with the clone assisting in the formation.

Soshi looked bored. "Pathetic Natsumi, needing a clone to assist you and I can tell you still have yet to fully grasp the Rasengan." He held his hand out and formed a perfect full Rasengan in a few seconds, the powerful blue spiraling orb swirling and glowing brightly shocking all of them.

Naruko was both stunned and proud. _'Soshi-chan when did you learn the Rasengan?!'_

Soshi looked at his stunned former sisters. "If you're curious when I learned the Rasengan it was when we were 6 years old." He made his Rasengan dissipate. Soshi then vanished and reappeared above Natsumi and held his hands out. "Wind Style: Devastation." He blasted her into the ground with a powerful wind jutsu.

Natsumi screamed as the wind battered her hard into the ground. Soshi finally ended his jutsu and landed on his feet near her as he looked down at her apathetically. "Give up Natsumi, you are no match for me even with Megumi's help."

Natsumi was barely able to move but her stubbornness kept her going. "N…No! I won't surrender to you! Never!" A red chakra began to surround her and healed her wounds as much as it could. Her nails grew into claws and her eyes turned red with fox like slits. Her teeth sharpened as she lets out a loud roar sending out a shockwave.

Megumi was also angry that they were losing in front of their parents so she too tapped into the Nine-Tails's power and went into the Initital Jinchuriki state as well. She roared with orange chakra coming off her sending a second shockwave out.

Soshi looked unfazed by the transformation and the shockwaves didn't budge him. The only thing it did was ruffle his clothes and blow his hair back, but it didn't move him even an inch back from his position. "So you're going to use the Nine-Tails chakra against me, fools."

Both Nine-Tails Jinchuriki roared and vanished in speeds rivaling Might Guy.

Naruko was now beginning to worry for her little prince as she knew how dangerous the nine-tails power could be from personal experience. She felt Lucretia grip her hand just as worried.

Megumi and Natsumi aimed to beat their brother bad.

Too bad for them and luckily for Naruko and Lucretia, Soshi was much faster than Might Guy.

Soshi grabbed both their clawed fists by the wrists shocking them as he flared his own chakra sending a shockwave out that brought them to their knees. "Even with the bijuu's chakra, you both are weak." He kicks Megumi sending her flying far back into several trees and palmed Natsumi away.

Natsumi roared enraged and charged her brother with the intent to take his head. She swung her clawed hand to hit only to go right through him as he vanished (Afterimage).

Soshi reappears in front of Natsumi and palm thrust her in the chest sending her flying back with spittle and even a bit of blood coming from her mouth.

Natsumi went flying back hitting several trees breaking them and stopping at the final one. She groaned as she slid down to the ground with blood dribbling from her mouth. She struggles to her feet. _'This can't be_ _happening! There's no way that he's stronger than us! It can't be true! And why is his taijutsu so similar to the Hyuga's?!'_ She felt more angry and gained more power. The red energy returned this time forming a fox shaped cloak around her body with three tails. Her features were even more beastly, her red eyes and lips had black outlines similar to the Nine-Tails and their fangs and claws were even longer and sharper. She rushed back on all fours snarling and her sister Megumi also in the three tails state joined her as they both dashed aiming to rip their brother apart.

Soshi sensed the foul energy and jumped back avoiding a red chakra claw coming at him. "So weak, at least Yagura put up a better battle than this." He saw both of them in the version 1 cloak. "Interesting using the bijuu cloak now are they? Then I shall show you some of my true power." He then closed his eyes and then slowly opened them showing red eyes with nine tomoe sitting on the three most outer rings of a ripple like pattern in each eye, shocking his former mothers at the sight of them.

 _'Soshi-chan has the Sharingan?!'_ Naruko exclaimed in her mind stunned at the sight of the crimson eyes she knew the Uchiha to have _. 'But wait...if they are the Sharingan, why do they have many more than just three tomoe? They look like there's nine in each eye! And that ripple like pattern doesn't look like anything I've seen before…'_

Soshi looked at Megumi with his dojutsu and she froze in mid attack. He then found himself in a giant sewer/dungeon mixed room with a shocked Megumi. He saw the Yang Nine-Tails in a giant cage. Yang Nine-Tails was a giant red-orange kitsune with a humanoid upper body and opposable thumbs on his paw-like hands and long rabbit like ears, nine tails swished around behind him. The giant fox saw the stoic calm boy appear near his cage and his red eyes widened in shock from the familiar feeling he got from him. **_'This boy…What is he?! I sense the same feeling as HER…Father's mother Kaguya from him! Those eyes of his, it can be none other but her dojutsu! The progenitor of Father's own eyes, the Rinne Sharingan! He has her powers! If this boy has Kaguya's powers, then not even my assistance will help the girl defeat him at any point!'_**

"So you are the Nine-Tailed Fox," Soshi replied looking at the nine-tailed bijuu with his Rinne Sharingan.

 **"Yes I am and I must say boy, you have done very well for yourself. I have been noticing from within my host here that you have been neglected by your own mothers for her and her sister who is the host to my other half. You were neglected for the past 10 years...Yet you are a shinobi of such legendary prowess already at such a young age."** The Nine-Tails replied with an impressed chuckle. **"How foolish your former mother is…My previous host your late grandmother would be so angry at her for that. Kushina always used to brag whenever she visted me about how her family cared about their blood above all else, something my first host Mito Uzumaki taught them and anyone of their clan who forgets that creed are considered blood traitors and a disgrace to them."**

"I have cut all relation ties with that clan I go by Soshi Otsutsuki now." Soshi replied.

 **"I see so the long lost Otsutsuki clan will be revived through you boy. I look forward to seeing that. By the way young Otsutsuki, my true name is Kurama...Nine-Tails is just the title to show how many tails I have."** The bijuu replied knowing the Otsutsuki was his father/creator Hagoromo's clan.

Megumi was listening in shock at the Nine-Tails conversing with her brother and the fact that her parents had been neglecting him. It sent a deep stabbing pain into her heart as she looked at him in a new familiar light, her arrogance quickly vanishing. Megumi once again became the girl who cared about her big brother. She was saddened by what she heard. _'So our kaa-chans had been neglecting Onii-chan this whole time?! Why and how long has he been neglected?!'_ She then walks up to Soshi with a saddened curious look on her face. "O-Onii-chan?"

Soshi looked over his shoulder at his former sister hearing a name he hadn't been referred to as in 10 years. "What Megumi?"

"You have been neglected by our kaa-chans?! For how long?! How long have they been neglecting you?!" Megumi said upset with tears falling.

Soshi was briefly surprised. _'She seems different now, more like what she used to be.'_ "For the past 10 years, since we had been 4 years old."

"What?! You have been neglected since we were 4 years old?! Why didn't you ever say anything to us?! If not to our kaa-chans, then at least to Natsumi-chan and I! We could've been there for you!" Megumi exclaimed more tears falling. _'All this time Onii-chan was alone! We could've been at his side like we used to be!'_

"I tried to tell everyone in the past when it first started, but was always ignored or brushed off by them. You and Natsumi began to get big heads when we were 5 and your training got more intense. So I just stopped even trying. Especially when I began to fully focus on my own ninja career." Soshi said apathetically shocking his former sister more that he had been just brushed off.

"T-They just brushed you off?!" Megumi stuttered shocked that her parents would just brush her brother off as she remembered when they were really young they were all loved equally by their parents. She also looked down in shame remembering she and Natsumi getting big egos due to getting all the attention.

Yang Kurama found this scene to be quite amusing and opened a link to his Yin self and other host Natsumi so she could see and hear this too.

Natsumi was in the sewer too with a more brown colored version of Kurama: Yin Kurama. She heard everything that was said and just like her sister, it snapped her out of her arrogant shell as she had her mouth covered with tears running down her face. _'A-All this time…Onii-chan had been neglected by our parents?! Why?! Why was he neglected and forgotten?! Why did Megumi-chan and I think so little of our onii-chan after we started training?! What happened to our wonderful family?! How did things come to this?!'_ She and Megumi both saw past memories appear before their eyes of them playing together with their brother when they were little: Soshi even finding them when they got lost at age 2 and bringing them back home bravely, and the sisters even snuck into their brother's room a few times when they had frightening nightmares in the past and they all slept together like real family. It brought fresh tears to the sisters' eyes seeing those wonderful days had been over for 10 years now.

 **"You want to know why your mothers neglected your brother?"** Yang Kurama asked Megumi.

Megumi looked at her bijuu and nodded. "Yes please tell me! I remember when we all were very little, our kaa-chans loved all three of us equally what could've possibly happened to make them forget about Onii-chan and only focus on us?!"

 **"** **You can thank that foolish Toad Sage Jiraiya."** Yang Kurama replied. **"He is the reason for your brother being forgotten."**

"Ero-Jiji he's the reason for onii-chan's neglect?!" Both Natsumi and Megumi exclaimed shocked.

 **"Yes I was awake and heard, when he came to your parents with a prophecy by his summons the toads when you turned 4,"** Yang Kurama showed the girls the memory. Soshi knew already about it because he had snuck in and heard the whole conversation between Jiraiya and his former parents.

 _Memory start_

 _10 years ago_

 _4 year old Soshi, Natsumi, and Megumi were happily playing in their compound's front yard together. They were playing shinobi again but this time they were being more careful. Soshi was showing his sisters some of the handseals that their mother had demonstrated to them that they would be learning when they began their shinobi training. Megumi and Natsumi were in awe at their brother's skills with the handsigns._

 _Naruko was watching her three precious babies playing with a loving smile with her wife Lucretia at her side, when she sensed someone approach them. "What is it Ero-Sensei?" She already knew it was her perverted godfather/sensei Jiraiya._

 _"Naruko-chan can we talk in private? I have something very important to tell you and Lucretia." Jiraiya said._

 _"Alright Ero-Sensei, but I will leave a Shadow Clone here to watch over our children." Naruko made a one handed seal making a single solid clone who stood guard watching the three siblings, while the three adults went into the compound living room to speak._

 _"The great toad sage has given a new prophecy with the fate of the world in the balance." Jiraiya told Naruko and Lucretia. Naruko had heard about these prophecies by the old toad from her mother and father when she was little. She remembered one that claimed her father was the child of prophecy but then it switched to her being the child of prophecy. "What does the new prophecy say Ero-sensei?"_

 _Jiraiya briefly grumbled. "I get no respect…" He cleared his throat and explained. "The Prophecy goes that the chosen one will have the power of nature at their beck and call, as well as a lost ancient power at their command, and that they will unite the ninja world into peace."_

 _"So what does it mean?" Naruko questioned._

 _"Naruko-chan, Lucretia I feel that Megumi or Natsumi could the be ones mentioned in the prophecy maybe even both of them," Jiraiya said shocking the two mothers._

 _"What? How do you know its our daughters?" Lucretia asked._

 _"Think about it Lucretia, your clan the Niji Clan are the original elemental masters of the elemental nations and is one of the oldest clans in existence even older than the Hyuga and Uchiha clans. And the ancient power has to be the Nine-Tails who is over several centuries old." Jiraiya told her._

 _Naruko and Lucretia gasped as it made some sense to them when he put it that way, but they were still curious on the lost ancient power part of the prophecy…They had a feeling that it was not actually refering to the Nine-Tails but something even older. They didn't know it...but Soshi had stealthily escaped the eye of his mother's shadow clone and went inside to get a drink of water, but on his way back he overheard the conversation and was secretly listening in._

 _"What do we do Ero-sensei?" Naruko asked._

 _"Natsumi-chan and Megumi-chan must begin their shinobi training as soon as possible in order to be ready for their destiny, I would say start them right on this year, the sooner they train...the stronger they will become in the future." Jiraiya said._

 _"What?! But what about Soshi-chan?!" Naruko said worried. "Lu-chan and I were planning to train all three of our children together later when they were about 5 or 6!"_

 _"Soshi's training will have to wait unfortunately you cannot afford any distractions from training the girls, and its crucial the girls start their training sooner than later." Jiraiya told them._

 _Soshi was shocked and felt hurt that Jiraiya would call him a distraction._

 _"Ero-sensei! My son will be not a distraction and he will not be denied his shinobi training! Kaa-chan wanted me to raise my children equally right and I plan on doing that-ttebate!" Naruko exclaimed her mother's verbal tic, her orange hair waving in the nine tails formation just like her mother's hair would. Jiraiya shuddered as he actually saw a vision of Kushina standing there right beside her daughter with her own crimson locks waving in that exact same manner._

 _"Naruko-chan listen I can explain," Jiraiya said waving his hands defensively hoping to quail the angry Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji mother._

 _"You got 5 minutes before I beat you worse than Baa-chan did when she caught you peeping!" Naruko said cracking her knuckles._

 _Jiraiya turned pale like his traitorous snake of a teammate at remembering his only close encounter with death in his life. "It's for Soshi's safety too Naruko-chan!"_

 _Naruko was surprised as her hair fell down back to normal. "What do you mean?! Wouldn't Soshi-chan be safer if we trained him too? How is training his sisters but not him for his own safety?!"_

 _"Because I just got some information from my spy network earlier this month, there's an organization after the tailed beasts…Called the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said shocking Naruko. "They are made up of S-ranked missing nins the highest and most dangerous criminals in the world. They will surely come after Natsumi-chan and Megumi-chan, since they are the respective Jinchuriki of the split Nine-Tails."_

 _Naruko and Lucretia gasped in shock and worry at such a powerful organzation coming after their daughters._

 _Soshi let out a quiet gasp of his own. His beloved sisters would be in mortal danger from this Akatsuki organzation, he had to become strong fast to protect them._

 _"And I learned they are not above taking hostages to get what they want." Jiraiya said shocking the mothers more._

 _"All the more reason to train Soshi-chan with his sisters then!" Naruko exclaimed._

 _"Yeah I'm not letting our son get taken hostage!" Lucretia exclaimed._

 _Jiraiya sighed not knowing how to convince Naruko and Lucretia to see things his way. Then he had an idea remembering what Itachi told him about his own family problem. "Naruko-chan, if the girls and Soshi train together and either one sees the others progressing faster it will bring resement towards them."_

 _"What?!" Naruko exclaimed. "You're saying Ero-sensei that my children if one of them either the girls or Soshi-chan if they train together and are getting above the other they will show jealousy?!"_

 _"Yes didn't you say Itachi's little brother is showing jealousy of his own skills? Do you really want your own children going through that?" Jiraiya asked her._

 _Naruko clenched her fists at her sides as she lowered her head with her hair shadowing her eyes. She had heard Itachi say his brother was training hard trying to push past his own limits just to catch up to him despite being much younger. She definitely didn't want any of her children getting envious of each other._

 _"Yeah you need to think what is the best for them and the world Naruko-chan, You are the Hokage after all. Sometimes a Hokage must make certain hard choices for the greater good of all, your father knew this too." Jiraiya said putting a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Fine, but after the girls are trained enough we will then start Soshi-chan's training and no later than after the girls have learned enough." Naruko said to Jiraiya with a very serious look in her eyes._

 _"Well it hopefully won't take the girls too long to learn everything." Jiraiya told her._

 _Soshi felt hurt that his training would be put on hold for his sisters' own training but he was hopeful he would get trained later on. Unfortunately this hope would fade within the next year, but he would meet a new mother and brother figure who each would make him stronger than he ever could have possibly imagined._

 _Memory End_

Megumi and Natsumi were crying in disbelief that their brother had been neglected all this time over a mere prophecy.

"I-I can't believe it! You were neglected all this time because some dumb prophecy?!" Megumi said sniffling upset.

"How could Jiraiya make our Kaa-chans do that?!" Natsumi cried.

 **"Because the Toad Sage is a complete fool,"** Yang Kurama said laying down. **"He fully believes in his summon's** **prophecies."**

"He's an idiot! The future isn't written in stone!" Megumi exclaimed very upset her brother had to suffer neglect the past10 years for nothing, since he was clearly far beyond her and Natsumi's level of skill already.

Yang Kurama chuckled. **"He is indeed a fool of the highest order, no wonder Mito's granddaughter Tsunade never fell for him. Mito would likely seal away his entire chakra permanently, it would be a blessing compared to what your grandmother Kushina would do to him if she was still around."**

"What was obaa-chan like?" Megumi asked him.

 **"Kushina was one fiery scary woman, your mother is definitely her daughter and you two are definitely her granddaughters. If anyone ever angered or insulted Kushina, she would brutally beat them to a pulp and this was without her even using my chakra. She is the only woman your grandfather the fourth both feared and loved at the same time."** Yang Kurama said with another chuckle.

Megumi and Natsumi were in awe.

 **"Now it is time for you three to return to the outside world."** Yang Kurama told them. **"We will talk more another time."**

The three young teens returned to the outside world.

Megumi and Natsumi no longer had their bijuu chakra cloaks active and their features returned to normal. Soshi deactivated his dojutsu.

Naruko looked at her children.

"Kaa-chan we surrender," Natsumi said. "Onii-chan is way too strong for us both."

"Yeah we are no match for Onii-chan at all," Megumi replied.

Naruko nodded. "The winner of this spar is Soshi Otsutsuki." She and Lucretia looked to their daughters with upset looks. "Natsumi, Megumi, explain why you used the Nine-Tails chakra in this match," Naruko told them in a stern tone.

"It was our anger kaa-chan," Megumi said in a fully guilty tone looking down at the ground.

"I thought that we taught you not to be angry when you're using that chakra," Lucretia said with a stern look at them.

"We do have our grandmother's temper kaa-chan," Natsumi said.

Naruko sighed with a nod. Her daughters have definitely inherited her and her mother's quick to anger trigger temper. "That still doesn't excuse the fact that you will be punished for it."

"We understand Kaa-chan and will exact any punishment you give us," Megumi replied.

Naruko looked at her daughters surprised and saw the arrogance that had once filled them due to the attention had faded away, they were back to the way they used to be 10 years ago before the prophecy ruined their lives. Dark Naruko's voice spoke up in her mind and she could have sworne she saw her grinning. **_"I knew it! They have been humbled by their total loss against Soshi-chan! I told ya other me-ttebane! Our little prince has saved his sisters once again just like when he was 2!"_**

Naruko nodded and looked to them. "Your punishment will be that your pay for your first missions will be cut for the next 3 months after you get assigned to your Genin Team."

Megumi and Natsumi nodded.

Lucretia walked over to Soshi.

Soshi looked at her.

"Um Soshi-chan?" Lucreita said.

"Yes?" He replied looking at her.

"You showcased some incredible taijutsu and ninjutsu skills in that fight, who trained you?" Lucretia asked.

Soshi decided it was possibly time to tell them. "Very well if you wish to know then I will explain who I met and how they trained me in everything I know. We are fellow Konoha shinobi after all."

Naruko and Lucretia were both elated he was talking to them and was going to tell them some things, this was hopefully their chance to start making amends.

Saito was hiding nearby having seen the whole fight and grinned. _'Oh yeah that's my little bro! He had that whole match under his control that whole time!'_ He saw them come over to Soshi and decided to come out of his hiding place. He disappeared in a wind teleporation and reappears before the surprised group.

 _'Who is this boy?'_ Naruko questioned seeing the newcomer.

Soshi saw him and to the family's surprise his expressionless mask seem to fade and a small but warm smile appeared on his face. "Aniki you saw the fight?"

"Yeah I did kiddo, that was amazing you used only two ninjutsu but dominated the whole fight with just taijutsu," Saito grinned at him.

Naruko and Lucretia were shocked its not everyday you learn your own son calls some stranger Aniki.

Megumi and Natsumi were also shocked to hear their brother calling someone they don't know his older brother.

Saito looks at them. "Name's Saito Yoshio and yeah what your heard from Soshi was right he and I are brothers in all but blood."

"When did you meet Soshi-chan?" Naruko asked the pain and guilt clearly heard in her voice.

"I met poor Soshi when he was 4, he was crying on a bench and he told about how you refused to train him with his sisters." Saito said and the pain and guilt only deepened for the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji women at hearing that.

Naruko did recall Soshi running out of the house crying after being denied his training but she never thought he would meet someone that he would come to view as his brother. She held her chest in painful guilt with tears forming in her eyes. "So you met Soshi-chan after that?"

"Yeah I didn't want to see such a kind child crying, so I took him in as my little bro." Saito said ruffling Soshi's hair much to his annoyance.

"Aniki please watch the hair." Soshi said fixing his hair.

Saito chuckled. "Sorry kiddo, you know you have one more thing to tell them about...her,"

"Oh yes if you wish to know about the name Otsutsuki that is my mother's clan name," Soshi replied shocking them. "Rather than just tell you, I will show you the memory of how I met her." He activated his Rinne Sharingan and looked into the 4 girls' eyes.

 _Memory Jutsu_

 _A 5 year old Soshi was wandering the village wondering how to get strong to face the Akatsuki that would coming after his sisters. Even though he was losing hope he was holding onto a little that they would train him too. He then looked up seeing the moon shine its light down in a single beam on him. "The moon is really pretty," He found it calming and not trying to turn him into the giant ape he had turned into in the past speaking of that form, he would try to learn to control it at some point._

 _He then saw something or someone appear out of the moonbeam. He gasped seeing a woman floating before him. A pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair (grey in the anime). She possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. In the anime, after consuming the forbidden fruit, her hair grew even longer, dragging across the ground and her fingernails grew long and dark. Most noticeable, she grew two brown horns that stuck out from her head and a third eye formed in the centre of her forehead. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and in the anime, adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. Soshi saw the thrid eye opening in her forehead, it had nine tomoe like those of the Sharingan and the tomoe sat upon a ripple like pattern._

 _The woman looks at Soshi with her normal eyes resembling the Hyuga's so much. "Little one what is wrong? I can see you are hurting because of your family. They have not been a family to you in the past 2 years have they?"_

 _Soshi flinched and looked down lightly biting his lip trying to keep from crying._

 _The woman floated down to the heartbroken boy. "My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki little one tell me yours,"_

 _"S-S-Soshi U-…" The saddened boy stopped himself. "Soshi just Soshi miss." Soshi stuttered sad, as he had became letting the hope of being included in the training slowly fade now. It was even getting to the point his parents were forgetting about his very existence._

 _"Soshi-chan...I hate to see such a legendary potental like yours just be thrown to the wayside and you deserve to have a better life, how about I adopt you as my son?" Kaguya asked him._

 _"Y-You would adopt me?" Soshi replied._

 _"Yes I will I have had two other sons in the past, I know how to raise sons." Kaguya said in a motherly tone that she hadn't used since her sons Hagoromo and Hamura were little children. "I will give you some of my DNA and Chakra, which will you give my full abilities and make you truly my third son by blood."_

 _"I-I accept Kaa-chan," Soshi replied._

 _Kaguya took Soshi into her arms. "Welcome to the Otsutsuki clan my third son." Her chakra flares up and she cuts her palm with one long sharp fingernail drawing blood, she held her bleeding palm up to Soshi. "Take a little taste of my blood Soshi-chan, I know it seems odd but once you do you will have all my power and truly be my son."_

 _Soshi licked the blood off her palm and it of course tasted like salt and he felt the powerful Otsutsuki blood quickly begin to take over and completely absorb the blood he had gotten from his birth parents. His once white hair became the same grey as Kaguya's and lengthened to twice its original length. His rainbow colored eyes changed into a white-lavender color just like Kaguya's and the Hyuga's own eyes. His chakra immensely grew to beyond even tailed beast level._

 _"Now you are truly my third son Soshi-chan," Kaguya said with a small smile._

 _Soshi hugged his new mother._

 _"Now Soshi-chan, I will train you in your new abilities...I'm sure that you can tell my eyes look just like the Hyuga's own eyes. That is because my clan the Otsutsuki is what gave rise to the Hyuga, Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, and the Kaguya clans." Kaguya informed her surprised newly adopted third son._

 _"Kaguya clan?" Soshi questioned surprised learning there was a clan that was named after his new mother. He was even more surprised to learn his former/birth mother's clan came from hers as well._

 _"Yes the Kaguya Clan is a deadly warrior clan who live in Mizu No Kuni Soshi-chan, they have a kekkei genkai which allows them to weaponize and use their entire skeletal structure in battle. But even in them this ability is very rare to inherit." Kaguya gently puts her son down, so she can demonstrate one of her abilities to him._

 _Soshi was stunned when his mother suddenly sprouted bone pikes out of her back and from her palms._

 _"This Soshi-chan, is my All-Killing Ash Bones technique…This ability was what the Kaguya clan's own kekkei genkai is_ _derived_ _from." Kaguya explained._

 _"That looks so amazing Kaa-chan!" soshi exclaimed._

 _"Now these bones Soshi-chan, they will kill anyone they touch it is one of the few actual certain kill techniques out there," Kaguya told him._

 _Soshi nodded as his mother demonstrated by firing one of her bone pikes out of her palm at a nearby tree, the bone embedded itself into the trunk with a thump and the leaves on the tree shrivel up and die as the whole tree now disintegrates into ashes and blew away in the small breeze._

 _"It will never fail to kill unless the target is smart enough to do a clone or substution Soshi-chan, so if you want to make a quick kill on a mission, then its a good technique to use," Kaguya said as she retracts her bone pikes back into her body._

 _Soshi nodded paying full attention to his mother's explainations._

 _"Next you know about the Byakugan right Soshi-chan?" Kaguya asked._

 _"Yeah its considered one of the strongest dojutsus in the world kaa-chan and one of Konoha's most proud bloodlines." Soshi said knowing how proud and confident the Hyugas were about their so called all seeing eye._

 _Kaguya activated her own Byakugan showing her son._

 _"You have it too Kaa-chan, that was why your eyes look so much like the Hyuga's and you said the Otsutsuki clan had it too," Soshi said amazed._

 _"Yes Soshi-chan, the Hyuga Clan are descended from my younger son Hamura Otsutsuki who also inherited my Byakugan." Kaguya replied._

 _"What about your third eye Kaa-chan? It looks so much like the Sharingan, yet it has many more tomoe in it and that ripple like pattern?" Soshi questioned._

 _Kaguya deactivated her Byakugan. "My third eye Soshi-chan is called the Rinne Sharingan and it is the progenitor of the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan. My elder son Hagoromo was the first to awaken the Sharingan after he discovered the God Tree had taken someone he cared for."_

 _"God Tree?" Soshi asked._

 _"I will explain more about that a bit later Soshi-chan, Hagoromo also later awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan simultaneously afteer he was forced to mortally wound Hamura." Kaguya said this with a clearly visible amount of guilt in her voice as she looked down._

 _"Kaa-chan, why do you sound sad?" Soshi quesitoned worried._

 _Kaguya knew she would have to tell her third son everything, so she began to explain about her origins, how she had landed on earth, which afterwards the God Tree then grew, how she had met her lover Tenji the emperor at the time who would become the father of her two now elder sons Hagoromo and Hamura, how things quickly esclated between Tenji's land and another rival land. Kaguya had decided to try and stop the conflict herself, but needed to obtain immense power to do. So she took the chakra fruit from the God Tree, which was a taboo and ate it. She became the very first person in history to wield chakra ever. With her new god-like abilities, she was able to easily stop the conflicts and bring peace to the lands thus being christened the Rabbit Goddess. Kaguya later gave birth to her two sons Hagoromo and Hamura, but a courruption had come over her. Kaguya had developed a messiah and god complex which caused her to start doing very immoral things and becoming feared as a Demon. When she discovered her two sons had inherited her own chakra and even dojutsu, she became enraged and made plans to retrieve the chakra that she had felt belonged to only her. She turned victims of her Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu a lifeless being who was loyal only to her. When Hagoromo and Hamura opposed her, Kaguya merged with the God Tree transforming into the very first Tailed Beast the Ten-Tails, in this monstrous form, she fought against her sons to reclaim her 'stolen' chakra. Since Hagoromo and Hamura didn't know this monster was in fact their mother combined with the God Tree, Hagoromo just assumed that the Tree itself had been enraged by the loss of its chakra fruit and became the beast to punish humanity for their sin. Using their Six Paths sealing technique the two brothers were able to seal the Ten-Tails chakra within Hagoromo him becoming the first ever Jinchuriki in history and they sent its husk into a celestial body which would later be known as the moon, Hamura took over leadership of the Otsutsuki clan and went to the moon to watch over their mother's depowered husk. But what Hagoromo and Hamura didn't know was before Kaguya was completely sealed away, her last corrupted will had manifested into a being known as Black Zetsu and it was the final bit of the power corruption removed from her. The sealing had purified Kaguya of the corruption caused by her own power._

 _Soshi had been shocked to learn that his new mother was in fact the very origin of chakra itself and the origin of the two most well known kekkei genkai in Konohagakure. It amazed him that he had such an amazing new parent who was training him in his abilities._

 _"Yes Soshi-chan, I did things in the past that I'm not proud of because my power went to my head and corrupted me. When Hagoromo and Hamura unknowingly sealed me away in my Ten-Tails form, they freed me of the courrption." Kaguya told him. "I promise Soshi-chan that I will make you the strongest you can possibly be, you will become a legend even greater than Hagoromo and Hamura or even myself."_

 _"I won't let you down kaa-chan!" Soshi exclaimed in a serious tone._

 _Kaguya smiled and then began training her third son for as long as she could before she would have to leave and return to the seal. They trained in his mindscape for several years even though no actual time would pass in the real world. Several mindscape years later, Soshi had mastered everything his mother had taught. He could use all the Six Paths powers, all the Mangekyou Sharingan abilities without the side effect of losing his eyesight, his Byakugan was even more pure than Hamura's and he even could use its next stage the Tenseigan. He had mastered the All-Killing Ash Bones and could even use the five dances of the Kaguya clan._

 _"You have learned and mastered everything I taught you Soshi-chan I am very proud, you are a true genius prodigy that comes only once every 5 generations." Kaguya complimented._

 _"Thank you mother," Soshi replied in a cool calm voice being much more mature for his age now after all the tough training Kaguya put him through._

 _"I must leave for a while, I can free my soul from the seal but I can't remain out of it for too long unfortunately." Kaguya said saddened that she had to leave her third son after deeply bonding with him and training him in his new Kekkei Mora._

 _"I understand mother, I promise that I will find a way to revive you without that abomination Black Zetsu." Soshi replied._

 _"Thank you Soshi-chan, be sure to kill Zetsu and that group he started for me...to me Zetsu is nothing but a bitter reminder of my past corruption and must be destroyed." Kaguya told her son as she began to fade back into her seal._

 _"I promise you mother, Zetsu and his entire organzation will die by my hands," Soshi said. "I will show them no mercy,"_

 _Kaguya smiled. "I love you Soshi-chan, I promise I will try to contact you." She vanished._

 _Soshi exited his mindscape and saw he was still standing where he had been the whole time, he activated his Rinne Sharingan. "I think its time I enrolled in the Ninja Academy. If I am to become a legend to make mother proud then I must start my shinobi career as soon as possible." He then teleported away (Think Sasuke's own Rinnegan teleportation)._

 _Memory Jutsu Release_

Naruko, Lucretia, Megumi, and Natsumi couldn't belive as the memory jutsu ended what they had just witnessed. Their precious son/brother had been adopted by the mother and origin of chakra herself. He had been given her abilities which were the progenitors of Konoha's top clans' own bloodline abilities. This made them realize they could never get him back as a family member, Soshi had a new mother who had loved and trained him where Naruko and Lucretia had failed thanks to Jiraiya. But if they couldn't get him back as a family member then they could make get him as something else. Soshi was as far as they knew the last male Otsutsuki making him the last male of his clan with his mother sealed away.

Naruko and Lucretia blushed deeply as they thought about it. _'Even if Soshi-chan doesn't see us as his parents anymore maybe there's a chance he could see us as...possible wives to help him ressurect his clan.'_ They both had realized last night that they had been falling in love with their former son, no other guy had ever made them feel as he did. They both agreed they would do their best to make amends and hopefully now get him to accept them both as his future possible wives.

Megumi and Natsumi had realized the same thing their mothers did about the new way of getting into their former brother's heart. they also blushed and tapped their fingers like a certain Hyuga girl.

Saito grinned realizing what the 4 Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji women had realized.

"Aniki what is with them?" Soshi asked confused by his former family's actions.

"Well kiddo I think they realized that you will never view them as your family again, so they want to try to redeem themselves to you and be seen in another way by you," Saito replied.

Soshi nodded and looked to them. "Alright then, I will give you a chance to redeem yourselves since you have realized that we are no longer family."

That made the 4 girls feel happy to hear he had decided to give them a shot of redemption.

"We won't let you down Soshi-chan I promise-ttebane!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Now to start with you need to make some changes to academy Hokage-sama," Soshi replied. "When I was there earlier today the students were mostly all pathetic, the only ones who looked ready were Natsumi and Megumi because you two and Jiraiya trained them and the Uchiha because he was also previously trained. When I went to the academy 9 years ago for those 5 months, the other students were much better trained and knew some of the truth of the shinobi world."

"I know Soshi-chan...its the civilian council, they gained a foothold on the academy and changed it for more quantity ninja than quality, they claimed the Jonin-sensei can work out the training." Naruko said with a groan rubbing her temples in annoyance at that.

"You are the Hokage, the civilian council has no right poking their noses in the place where our future ninja are being trained and groomed to prepare for their career." Soshi told her.

Lucretia nodded knowing her former son has a very good point.

"I'll look into the laws and see there's a way to get their foothold out of the academy Soshi-chan," Naruko replied and went to the Hokage's office to go check the law books.

Soshi nodded. "It will be a start,"

"Well kiddo I gotta go see you later," Saito ruffled up his hair again with a grin much to his protests.

"Aniki seriously, why do you take pleasure in messing up my hair?" Soshi asked with an eye twitch and anime tic mark on his temple fixing his ruffled hair.

"It's my job as a big bro kiddo," Saito said with a chuckle before he used a wind style teleporation to leave.

Soshi sighed as he finished fixing his hair.

Megumi and Natsumi looked at their former brother.

"Aniki's always like that," Soshi told them.

"Now Megumi, Natsumi, you two along with Sasuke Uchiha are the top students of this year's graduation batch right? Soshi questioned.

"Yes Soshi-kun," Megumi replied with a confirming nod.

"That means due to how the academy is now, you three will likely be in the same team," Soshi told them. "And if I had to hazard a guess your sensei will more than likely be Kakashi Hatake."

"How do you know it will be Kakashi-san who becomes our sensei, Soshi-kun?" Natsumi asked.

"Because he also helped train Naruko being the last surviving student of her father/your grandfather the Fourth Hokage," Soshi informed them. "And because he has a Sharingan in his left eye given to him by his teammate Obito Uchiha, he is famous in the bingo book and has such titles as the Copy Ninja and Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Megumi and Natsumi were amazed at their former brother's knowledge. He really was a true shinobi with such knowledge.

"Well great so we're in a team with that stuck up jerk Sasuke," Megumi muttered.

"Yeah what's worse is we were actually friends with him," Natsumi said wanting to vomit admitting that.

"Is there any other girls who are in the top?" Soshi questioned.

"Yeah Sakura Haruno got the highest academic marks Soshi-kun," Megumi replied.

"In other words, she's a book nerd," Natsumi groaned remembering how brainy the pink haired fangirl was.

"That means she will likely not be in your team since you both and Sasuke have the highest marks as the strongest students in skill and ability. If they put her in your team it would be far too over specialized." Soshi told them. "I heard they usually put the best students with the very worst which is really an odd team formation, what they should do is put the people who would benefit the best together in a team instead."

Megumi had agree with her former brother's suggestion.

"Phew thank kami we don't have to put up with pinky's constant 'Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!'" Natsumi said with a sigh of relief and making a mocking tone when she imitated Sakura's shrill voice.

"Well I have to go now and see if there's any missions available." Soshi replied and then teleported away.

Megumi and Natsumi watched their former brother go with a blush.

 _'Soshi-kun I swear we will make amends for our stupid actions towards you over the years. I hope I can redeem myself, I wouldn't mind if you wanted me to help you revive your clan.'_ Megumi thought with her fist clenched in determination and a blush on her face from her last thought.

 _'Man we were such arrogant stupid bitches to Soshi-kun and others, it's no wonder he got a new family…Since his original family stupidly forgot about him. I swear Soshi-kun, I will redeem myself to you and maybe you could view me as one of your wives to revive the Otsutsuki clan with.'_ Natsumi thought that last bit with a deep scarlet blush.

* * *

Here is the new chapter 3! Next time a certain traitorous Chunin is stopped and then the teams are announced. Then the girls later go on their first C/A-ranked mission but due a bad feeling by Naruko Soshi assigns himself as the back up to go with Team 7.


	4. Nami No Kuni Part 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, Hellsing, or DBZ/GT/Super or their characters I only own my own OCs except for Saito who is owned by a friend helping with this story ryu otsutsuki. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and DBZ/GT/Super is the property of Akira Toriyama. Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano.** **I make no money or profits off this story either, its strictly for fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Genin Teams and Nami No Kuni mission part 1**

Soshi was flying overheard when he noticed a group of ninjas running and roof hopping around. He sees several Chunin and Jonin active and looking around for something or someone. He lands on a nearby rooftop and askes a passing Jonin. "What is with the ninja activity so late at night?"

"Oh Soshi-sama, something bad has occured. The sacred scroll of sealing has been stolen! It has a lot of forbidden jutsu and even some information about the clans of the village in it! If an enemy were to get ahold of it, the consequences would be disasterous!" the Jonni said in a hurried concerned tone.

"I see then I will join the search for it," Soshi replied and flew ahead.

"Thank you Soshi-sama, may Kami-sama guide you to the culprit," The Jonin said with a smile before continue roof hopping to join the others in their search.

Soshi looked around as his Byakugan activated, he saw a clearing. Soshi floated baove the clearing seeing two shinobi battling . He recognized them as the two chunin academy instructors Iruka and Mizuki. M. Mizuki possessed a huge scroll on his back. Soshi frowned and wondered how Mizuki got past the Hokage to even obtain the scroll. He heard them talking.

"Why Mizuki?!" Iruka said. "Betraying your own village for power?! That's not the Will of Fire!"

Mizuki snorted. "You don't know anything Iruka! I was offered power that this pathetic little village couldn't possibly give me!"

"So you are a traitor to the village Mizuki. I do not like traitors." A cold voice spoke up.

Mizuki looked surprised to see Soshi standing there before he sneers arrogantly. "Well well if it isn't the loser brother of Megumi and Natsumi-sama!"

Mizuki smirked feeling bold. "So how's it feel knowing even your own family don't care about you compared to your sisters?! They know how worthless you are! They didn't even include you in their training!"

Iruka was glaring angrily at his former friend as he had heard of the problems between Soshi and his family which caused him to change his last name and this bastard was using that knowledge to hurt him.

===Hokage Office===

Naruko had been looking through the village laws when her ANBU came and had reported what was happening. Mizuki had somehow slipped past her shadow clone and stole the sacred scroll from the office. She immediately sent a search party of Jonin and other Chunin to look for the wayward traitor. She was currently in her office and watched as Iruka had confronted Mizuki and were fighting. Then her former son appeared and she had heard what Mizuki had said thanks to her speaker seals on the crystal ball, Naruko glares angrily at the white haired chunin. Her violet blue eyes were a darker variation of their color with a scary glint and her pupils turned white as her hair lifts into nine 'tails'.

"You better pray that Soshi-chan kills you Mizuki-teme, because if he doesn't then I certainly will and make it a public execution!" Naruko viciously snarled, her eyes turning crimson with slit pupils and her nails and teeth sharpening.

===Back in the clearing===

Soshi looks coldly at Mizuki as his lavender eyes narrowed. "You really believe you can beat me Mizuki?"

"Of course I am an experienced Chunin and you're just a brat who wasn't even important enough to be trained by his own family!" Mizuki exclaimed confidently, he hadn't seen the bingo book or even read/heard of Soshi's exploits yet being the moron he was. He threw his massive shruriken at the boy hoping to behead him.

Soshi held out one hand and caught the fuma shuriken with ease. "Pathetic, you have very subpar weapon skills...let me show you how it's truly done." He lightly spun the shuriken in hand, but discretely made a Ki Shadow clone to retrieve the sacred scroll. The clone easily slipped behind Mizuki and took the scroll from him. The original Soshi threw the shuriken at a quarter of his full strength at Mizuki.

The giant shuriken still whirred like a buzz-saw as it soared at the shocked Chunin. Mizuki managed to just barely dodge it, only for Soshi to appear in front of him in the blink of an eye. Mizuki was stunned by his reactions. _'The Flying thunder God Technique?! No its pure speed! But how can it be?! He's so quick on the reflexes even by ninja standards!'_ That was to be his last ever thought.

Soshi then held his hand out and stabbed Mizuki through the gut with a bone spike coming out of his palm.

"AUGH!" Mizuki gasped and felt his body starting to crack. "W-What's happening?!" He was disintegrating into dust which blew away on the breeze leaving behind only his clothes in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Iruka was stunned and a bit saddened for what happened, but knew Mizuki was a traitor to his village and usually traitors were executed.

Soshi pulled out a vial with a mysterious red fluid in it from the now deceased Mizuki's flask jacket. Soshi had his Shadow Clone bring the scroll to the ANBU who had arrived. "Here this is the sacred scroll and this vial was found on Mizuki's person as well." He hands them the vial as well dismissing his clone.

"Thank you Soshi-sama, we'll turn these to Lady Hokage in right away," A Bird masked ANBU said as they all used the leaf teleportation jutsu to the Hokage office.

Soshi then flew back home to go to sleep and see what missions he would be getting the next day.

===Hokage Office===

The ANBU hand the scroll to Naruko who had her shadow clone take the scroll back to its proper place.

"Here's the scroll lady Hokage…Also Soshi-sama found this vial as well what should we do with it?" The ANBU in charge asked putting the vial on the desk.

Naruko had her hands clasped together on her desk in front of her and her eyes closed as she thought for a bit. She opened her eyes and looks to the ANBU. "Take it down to the research department for study, that vial's liquid is giving off a really strange strong chakra."

"Yes ma'am," the ANBU all bowed and took the vial, they all used shunsin to the research building.

Naruko was deep in thought on what to do about her daughters' genin team. _'I'll put them under Kakashi-nii, as they have been humbled by their defeat agaisnt Soshi-chan, Kakashi-nii will be able to handle training them in more jutsu.'_ She changed her crystal ball's view and sees Soshi flying. She blushed as she watched him. "My little Soshi-chan…You've grown so much and I missed it all, thanks to Jiraya and his useless prophecy…You have found a new mother but no matter, I could be one of your wives, after all~ you need multiple wives to revive the Otsutsuki clan~" Her bright violet-blue eyes turned a darker hue of their normal color with a scary white pupil as she smiled longingly at the image of her former son in the crystal ball. "I will not let the second chance that you gave us go to waste my little prince, I will prove myself worthy to you~"

Lucretia stood beside her wife, her multi-colored eyes were also darker with a frightening white pupil. She also watched their former son on the crystal ball. "Soshi-chan is so strong Naru-chan."

"I know Lu-chan, but I can feel he is even powerful than what he showed us." Naruko replied. "Soshi-chan only used Taijutsu and one wind style technique in his match with Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan." Her legs twitched as she felt wet from arousal and her face was flushed.

"Yeah even with just taijutsu, Soshi-chan easily decimated them." Lucretia said her panties getting wet from remembrance. "I am excited to see what else Soshi-chan will show later."

"Me too Lu-chan," Naruko had inherited some feral instincts from Kurama since she had been in her mother's womb while he had been still sealed in her. She licked her lips lustfully as she watched her former son, her eyes now turned crimson red with cat like pupils gleaming with desire and her whisker marks deepened. Both women's eyes never strayed even an inch from the image of their former son.

===With Soshi===

Soshi landed and went inside his home. He used Yin-Yang Style to change into his night kimono and went to bed.

===Hokage Office===

Naruko and Lucretia went home and got dinner made for themselves and the girls and they began to eat, which each thinking of their former son/brother and the ways they could get into his heart. After they finished their dinner, they cleaned and put away the dishes and then went to bed dreaming of helping Soshi revive the Otsutsuki Clan.

===Academy the Next Day===

All the students were gathered except a certain pair of fangirls, they were causing a ruckus as they raced through the village to beat each other to the academy. The ground shook as a big dust cloud was seen approaching. The door burst open as Sakura Haruno and her former friend now turned rival Ino Yamanaka stood at the doorway trying to shove themselves in while pushing the other away. Ino has fair skin, green eyes (blue in the anime), and long pale-blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. her ponytail extends to her waist, Ino wears a purple high-collared blouse with a matching apron skirt, and bandages on her abdomen and legs. She wears her forehead protector as a belt, has small hoop-earrings and donned purple and white elbow warmers.

They managed to both get inside panting exhausted from the run here.

Sakura smirked even while panting. "I won Ino-piggy!"

"No way Billboard brow! My foot was an inch further than yours!" Ino said glaring.

Sasuke sat at his desk with his usual scowl on.

Iruka was sighing at his soon to former students' antics hopefully their jonin senseis would be able to break those two of their fangirlism. "Alright alright settle down everyone, we're going to be dividing you into teams under a jonin."

The students were all ready to see who would end up with who. Ino and Sakura along with most of the other girls besides the Hyuga Heiress Hinata were hoping to be put with their precious Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't care he believed mostly that it was a waste. _'Tch. three man teams will only slow me down…unless I am put with Megumi and Natsumi…We would be invincible even better than the Sannin.'_

Natsumi and Megumi sat together in the middle row as they were blushing from remember the very interesting dreams they had last night involving themselves and their former big brother.

===Hokage Office===

The Jonin had all gathered to see which students they would get. Soshi was among them since as a Jonin it was only proper he attend even if he wasn't going to be a sensei yet.

Naruko looked at her former son and couldn't help blushing. _'Soshi-chan looks so cute in his Jonin attire!'_

Soshi looked to his fellow Jonin most who were still stunned a kid the rookies' age was amongst their ranks. He was leaning against a side wall with his arms crossed.

Kakashi looked at the crystal ball at the future genin's antics. "Certainly is a lively class isn't it?"

"They will need serious help," Soshi spoke up now standing between Kakashi and Asuma who was the younger son of the former third hokage and one of the elders Hiruzen Sarutobi. Asuma is a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Both older Jonin were stunned that the young Jonin had managed to appear between them before they even knew it.

Soshi stared at his fellow young ninja in the crystal ball with an impassive gaze. "They naively believe the whole shinobi business is all games and fun…" His fists clenched. "But they are wrong…Dead wrong, it is serious business there is no room for fools in the shinobi world." His cold lavender eyes showed the weight of the world that all veteran shinobi carried. He had long since buried any innocence that may have once existed beneath his cold exterior due to his missions and fighting in the Kirigakure war. Soshi had slain over several thousand enemy shinobi including the late Fourth Mizukage, more than Minato had during the third shinobi war.

Naruko looked at her former son and had to hide the forming tears from everyone. Her little prince had seen the horrors of war and worst neither she nor Lucretia were there to comfort him through it. She lowered her head so her hair shadowed her watering eyes.

Kakashi looked at his late sensei's grandson sadly. Naruko had shown him the bingo book on Soshi's entry. The copy-nin was saddened that yet another young child had been forced to harden his heart and grow up too soon.

===Ninja Academy===

Iruka used his big head no jutsu and yelled at his soon to be former class. "SHUT UP YOU FOOLS!"

The jutsu did its job getting them all to quiet down.

Iruka smiled dispelling his jutsu. "That's better now then...Team 1..."

6 teams later

"Team 7, Megumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji,"

Megumi looked to her sensei.

"Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji,"

Natsumi grinned at being with her sister.

" and Sasuke Uchiha,"

Sasuke didn't reply but inwardly smirked. Ino and Sakura both frowned as neither of their names were mentioned. The two sisters inwardly groaned at being on a team with their so called friend knowing he likely only likes them because they are strong. Megumi and Natsumi made mental notes to keep themselves from associating with Sasuke as soon as possible outside of the team meetings and missions.

Iruka spoke. "Team 7 will be led by Kakashi Hatake,"

Megumi and Natsumi recognized the name of their surrogate uncle as he was like a brother to their mom and smiled.

Iruka continued the team names. "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga"

Hinata wore her forehead protector around her neck. "Y-Yes…"

"Kiba Inuzuka…"

Kiba grined. His partner/best friend/pet Akamaru yips while in his jacket.

"And Shino Aburame…"

Shino is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes, the latter of which has only been shown in the anime. Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. He remained quiet and calm as always adjusting his glasses a bit.

"Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka skipped the next team. "Team 9 is Might Guy's team…"

Shikamaru has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He wears a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the Nara clan's symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh T-shirt. He also wears brown pants, a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm.

Ino was complaining. "How come Megumi and Natsumi were so luckly to get in Sasuke-kun's team?!"

Shikamaru looked boredly at Ino. "It's a drag to even complain Ino."

Ino looked annoyed at him. "Don't you get it Shikamaru?!"

"No I don't, because I'm not a girl," Shikamaru replied.

Ino sighed and shakes her head. "Jealousy is such an ugly thing Shikamaru, I would hate to be on your team."

Iruka spoke. "Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka,"

Ino gasped in shock and horror.

Shikamaru looks a bit smug at her. "What was that you were saying about hating to be on my team?"

"And Choji Akimichi,"

Like other Akimichi, Chōji has a rotound build and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. He has spiky, brown hair that sticks upward. Chōji donned a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green shirt (white in the anime), with the kanji for "food" (食, _shoku_ ) on it. He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His blue forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

Ino groaned. _'Not fatty too!'_

Choji oblivious to his new teammate's thoughts was eating a bag of his favorite potato chips as usual.

Iruka finished. "Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi, you will meet your jonin instructors an hour after lunch, good luck to you all."

"Wait Iruka-sensei what about me?" Sakura said upset because her name wasn't mentioned at all. It looked like her dreams of being with Sasuke were being destroyed right now.

"I'm sorry Sakura...but because of the uneven number of graduates this year you will be put on the reserves list, until a spot for you opens up on a team." Iruka told her.

Sakura gasped and then quickly ran out of the room crying at her broken dreams.

The newly appointed genins soon went to lunch and to try to get know their new teammates.

Megumi and Natsumi were conversing ways to get into their former brother's heart.

Ino was eating lunch with her new teammates as she makes a rule. "Alright losers! I will be the team leader understand?"

"Yeah yeah…what a drag," Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

Choji just was enjoying his lunch.

The Genin were now released to wait for their respective senseis.

Sasuke was eating by himself in a nearby empty room thinking on ways to get power to surpass his brother.

===Training Ground 7===

Soshi was flying through the village with his arms crossed. He needed a fight and soon due to his Saiyan blood. He flew to training field 7 and landed. "Well I suppose this will do." He created 10 shadow clones and had his Rinne Sharingan activated. "Let's begin." He and his clones charged at each other and clashed.

===Hokage Office===

Naruko used her crystal ball to locate her former son and found him training in the training ground 7. She watched him fight 10 clones of himself. _'Soshi-chan, you are so amazing…My little prince, I will train myself to reach your level, so we can fight side by side~ it wouldn't do for a future Otsutsuki matriarch to be weak~'_ She blushed smiling.

===Outside the Village===

Chihime was heading towards the village gates she was clad in a black tattered cloak and hood. The guard was watching and noticed her approach.

"Who are you and why do you want to enter Konohagakure?" The guard demanded. "Show me your papers,"

Chihime looks up with glowing red eyes and the guard falls under her control, his eyes also turning red.

The guard spoke in a lifeless drone tone. "Yes mistress, you may enter," He opens the gate.

Chihime smirks and enters the village walking through the square. She didn't even spare a glance at the civilians who were staring. She scoffed in disgust. _'pathetic weak Konoha villagers, they think they are above anything and anyone else who isn't like them. But they are wrong, they are the bottom class of this village lesser than dirt. Know your place humans.'_ She walks through the village ignoring the villagers stares and heads for a training ground. She sees it was wrecked with several craters and destroyed dummies. She smiled seeing the culprit Soshi standing amongst the destruction. He had his Rinne Sharingan activated before it faded into his lavender eyes.

Soshi had his clothes tattered revealing a muscular body that was also slender meaning he had both strength and speed. He floated up and took off from the training ground.

Chihime purred watching him leave. She couldn't wait to stake her claim as his first and alpha wife. "Oh my love, we'll be together soon~" She disappeared leaving no trace she was there.

===5 months later in a forest ===

Team 7 which consisted of Natsumi and Megumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji, and Sasuke Uchiha under Kakashi Hatake were doing another D rank mission the one that all teams hated: Having to retrieve the infamous 'demon cat' Tora for the Fire Daimyo's wife. This mission was legendary in how much hell that cat gave the ones sent to retrieve it. They managed to eventually catch the beast but at cost of it scratching most of them something fierce. Natsumi had been complaining to her mother about the annoying mission, which reminded Naruko of herself when she was a little girl.

"Come on Kaa-chan! We need a much better mission than just chasing lost pets or helping civilians with groceries!" Natsumi exclaimed. "Give us something more exciting!"

Megumi shook her head from her sister's outburst, Natsumi always was the most energetic out of all three Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji siblings. Soshi prior to his neglect and adoption by Kaguya had been calm minded and kind like their late grandfather Minato. Megumi was also similar to Minato in personality, while Natsumi had greatly inherited their late grandmother Kushina's energetic nature and short temper even more than her sister had.

Naruko sighed rubbing her temples. _'Is this how Kaa-chan and Tou-san felt whenever I complained during that age?'_

Kakashi lightly bopped his most energetic student on her head. "Sorry Naruko-chan, she's been like this ever since we started,"

"It's fine Kakashi-nii, she's just like I was at that age…Which I'm not sure is a good or bad thing." Naruko replied. _'At least I wasn't arrogant even once, thanks to kaa-chan and Tou-san making sure that I never let my skills go to my head.'_

Iruka who was helping with mission distribution today yelled. "Natsumi! You are just a Genin you're not ready for higher class missions!"

"Hold on Iruka…" Naruko looked to her more stubborn daughter who was just like both her in that age and her mother. "Natsu-chan, do you truly think you can handle a tougher mission?"

Natsumi grinned nodding. "Of course I can handle tougher missions Kaa-chan! This is what you've been training Megumi-chan and I for right?"

Naruko held her hands together in thought briefly and then nods. "Alright then I'll give Team 7 a C-ranked mission."

Natsumi cheered.

Sasuke smirked confidently.

Megumi looked surprised. "A C-ranked mission? Are you sure Kaa-chan?"

Naruko smiled. "I have faith in you and your team Megumi-chan."

Natsumi pumped her fist up in excitement. "We won't let you down Kaa-chan!"

Kakashi eye smiled. "So what will the mission be about Naruko-chan?"

"You'll be escorting someone to their homeland…" Naruko started.

"Who?! A princess?! A Damiyo?!" Natsumi was bouncing excited.

"You can come in now," Naruko said as the door opened.

in came a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head, in his hand was a bottle of sake.

The man muttered. "These are the ones who will protect me? They're just kids!"

Natsumi gained tic marks. "Hey listen you old geezer, we're full fledged ninjas!" She shook her fist at him.

"Whatever my name's Tazuna a super bridge builder, you'll be protecting me on the way to my home country Nami No Kuni," Tazuna said dismissing the blonde girl's rage.

Natsumi growls and tries to charge at Tazuna.

Kakashi grabs her and held her back.

"Let me at him Kakashi-sensei!" Natsumi yelled struggling to get free.

"Remember Natsumi, he's our client you can't hurt him." Kakashi informed the upset blonde jinchuriki.

Natsumi groaned.

Team 7 left to get ready to head to Nami No Kuni.

Naruko sighed rubbing her temple. "I'm glad that the girls have been humbled by their defeat at Soshi-chan's hands. But I do have an odd feeling about this mission."

"Are you worried Naru-chan?" Lucretia replied coming up to her wife's desk.

"I do have a bad feeling about this mission Lu-chan," Naruko told her wife. "I feel like something big is going to happen."

"Then send me as backup," Said a impassive familiar young voice.

Both women jumped and looked to see Soshi standing there. His arms were crossed.

"Soshi-chan!" Naruko exclaimed surprised and happy to see her former son before them.

Lucretia was also happy and surprised to see their former son standing before them willingly.

"If you have such a bad feeling, then I will go with Team 7 as support." Soshi said as a fact.

Naruko nodded. "Okay Soshi-chan…You will go to Team 7 and support them on their C ranked mission."

Soshi nodded and turned away. "Understood," He then vanished.

Both of his former mothers were stunned and amazed by what they just saw.

"Incredible Soshi-chan's speed, it rivals Tou-san's!" Naruko exclaimed recalling all the times in her childhood when her father showed off his speed.

"No Naru-chan, I think Soshi-chan is even faster than Lord Fourth was," Lucretia replied with a proud smile, one her wife soon shared.

"I want to see just what Soshi-chan is truly capable of, I'm sending a Shadow Clone to follow them," Naruko made a one handed ram seal and made a single shadow clone. "Follow Soshi-chan and Team 7,"

"Right boss!" The clone saluted before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

===At the Village Gates===

Team 7 and Tazuna were waiting for their chronically tardy sensei Kakashi.

Natsumi was annoyed as she paced back and forth waiting. "Grrrr! Sensei is late again!"

"That doesn't surprise me, Kakashi is known for being late to everything," Said a voice.

Team 7 was surprised and looked to see Soshi leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Soshi-kun?" Megumi and Natsumi were both surprised and happy to see their former brother.

Sasuke glares releasing KI at him which he just shrugged off .

"I will be accompanying your squad for the mission as support," Soshi replied.

"Really?" Natsumi and Megumi asked hopefully getting a nod from him. They both cheered it was their chance to redeem themselves to him.

Tazuna looked at him. "Now that kid looks like a true warrior,"

Kakashi arrived an hour later and was surprised to see Soshi here. "Soshi?"

"Lady Hokage sent me as backup as she had a bad feeling about the mission." Soshi replied getting a nod from the older Jonin.

Team 7, Tazuna, and Soshi were on their way through the forest.

Megumi and Natsumi looked at their brother as he was walking beside Kakashi.

Sasuke was glaring at Soshi as he wanted Megumi and Natsumi to help him revive the Uchiha Clan.

Soshi knew this way since he had gone down this path a couple of years ago, when he was sent to aid the rebellion against the Yondaime Mizukage in the civil war.

Sasuke was glaring at Soshi. _'You just wait Soshi, I will unlock my sharingan and then copy all your techniques! They are only meant for elites like me and not losers whose own parents didn't even train them.'_

Naruko's shadow clone followed the team without noticed. _'I can't wait to see more of Soshi-chan's skills and best of all, when I dispel boss will get the memories!'_ Naruko was well known for being incredibly stealthy despite her cheerful personality.

The team and its backup all walked by a puddle in the middle of the road.

Soshi and Kakashi both had their eyes narrowed the minute they walked near it.

Then all of a sudden a spiked shuriken style chain came out to wrap around the two Jonin.

Soshi reacted instantly, he grabbed the chain without hurting himself, he then yanked the chain pulling two chunin from the puddle.

One chunin had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his right arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his brother's own gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-coloured, knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape. His Kirigakure forehead protector had a single horn on it. The other Chunin had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his left arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his brother's own gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-coloured, knee-length sandals and several pouches around his waist. His Kirigakure forehead protector had two horns on it.

"The Demon brothers former Chuinin from Kirigakure," Soshi replied.

The two chunin were stunned and saw the boy, his cold lavender eyes and long grey spiked hair.

Gozu stuttered stunned by who was before them. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're Soshi Otsutsuki! The young ninja who ended the Kirigakure civil war for the rebels! You singlehandedly slew the Yondaime Mizukage a perfect Jinchuriki and his 10000 strong army!"

Megumi was stunned and horrified to hear that. ' _Soshi-kun has fought in a war?! And the deadliest war ever in shinobi history?! Where were we to comfort him after he finished it?'_ She looked saddened as she knew where they had been, they were training under their parents and letting the attention get to their heads. She clenched her fists looking down upset at herself for her bratty behavior towards their brother over the years.

Natsumi was also upset and shocked. _'No way! Soshi-kun was the one who ended the bloodline war?! And to think we were getting all the attention, while our brother had been off in another country actually fighting in a war! Kami we were so stupid to let all the praise go to our heads!'_

"You two ran from your village along with the demon of kirigakure Zabuza Momochi after his own attempt at killing the Fourth Mizukage failed." Soshi spoke calmly. "You are after the bridge builder are you not?"

The two Chunin flinched.

Soshi narrowed his eyes and activated his dojutsu on them. His Rinne Sharingan stared into their eyes as he easily read their thoughts and feelings, an inherent gift from his mother Kaguya who was also able to read feelings and thoughts.

Soshi looks to Tazuna. "Tazuna, it would appear that you lied about the mission's ranking these two are Chunin from Kirigakure and they probably aren't alone. That would make this mission low A-ranked at the least."

Naruko's shadow clone was nearby and was listening in. _'Boss's bad feeling was spot on! The old man lied about who was after him! I know Soshi-chan can handle himself from what boss and Lu-chan read in his file…But Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan, they're not ready for this kind of mission yet. But I know with Soshi-chan backing them they will be fine still, I will stay and follow them. '_

Tazuna explained how he was being targeted by a business tycoon by the name of Gato. The bridge that Tazuna was building would connect to the mainland and allow new supplies to be brought into Nami No Kuni which would cut Gato's business down and break his hold over the country, so the businessman hired some bandits and rouge ninja to go after Tazuna.

Kakashi spoke. "Soshi this mission is too dangerous for the others, they're not ready to handle it."

"I was doing missions like this when I was 6," Soshi replied.

Clone Naruko clenched her hands against the tree she was leaning against as she listened in, her strength causing the tree to creak a bit. _'Soshi-chan was out doing tough missions, when he should've been enjoying his childhood…Damn Jiraiya and his prophecy!'_

"You're a special case Soshi, they haven't learned the real shinobi way like you have yet," Kakashi protested.

Sasuke smirked. " this would be a good chance to test my power outside the village."

Megumi and Natsumi groaned at their arrogant teammate rubbing their temples.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine, we'll continue the mission."

The team continued on their way through the forest, Kakashi and Soshi kept their guards up knowing a better opponent was most likely in the wind.

Natsumi was a bit nervous now and when she thought she saw something, she threw a kunai into some bushes scaring the others. "Something's there!"

Megumi looked at her sister annoyed. "Natsumi what the hell?!"

Kakashi groaned. "Natsumi please! Those are kunai very dangerous, don't just throw them haphazardly like that."

"I saw something in the bushes I swear!" Natsumi exclaimed.

Clone Naruko groaned inwardly from her hiding place. _'Kami, she's really acting just like I did at that age…'_

Natsumi threw another kunai and Megumi having had enough bonked her sister on the head. "Knock it off Natsumi!"

Soshi walked into the bushes and saw a scared white furred rabbit. "There's a rabbit."

Megumi ran to see the poor critter and scooped it up in her arms comfroting it. "Oh poor thing! See what you did Natsumi!"

"B-B-But someone was there! I'm sure there was!" Natsumi said shocked.

Soshi studied the rabbit that Megumi was comforting. _'That's a snow rabbit, they're only white in winter so this one must have been raised indoors…'_ His senses picked up something. "Everyone get down...Now!"He floated up into the air.

A whirring was heard as a massive butcher knife like sword was flying at them.

Megumi quickly got down grabbing her sister and bringing her down to avoid losing her head to the sword.

Kakashi got Sasuke down and Tazuna dropped to the ground.

The sword landed embedded in a tree trunk. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, aptly fitting the sword's purpose of decapitation. The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat.

Soshi narrowed his eyes. "That blade this mission just got a bit more challenging."

A man appeared on the tip of the blade. He was tall and noticeably muscular with pale olive skin, short black hair which he wore spiky, dark brown eyes, and short eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

Soshi narrowed his eyes at the man. "I knew it…The demon brothers had another ally. Zabuza Momochi the demon of kirigakure and former member of the seven swordsmen."

The newly named Zabuza chuckled in a dark way.

Megumi shivered as his brown eyes looked at them as if they were prey for a lion.

Zabuza spoke clearly despite having bandages over his mouth and nose. "I'm honored you know my name and I know who you are…The Elemental God warrior Soshi Otsutsuki. Despite being the same age as those other brats you are a true shinobi god according to your profile, you were said to have eliminated several hidden camps of bandits and several criminals at just the age of 6 when you were just a starting Genin." He grinned beneath his bandages as he then looked to Kakashi. "And the man who was said to have copied over 1000 jutsu the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake you are also known by the title Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Sasuke was shocked to hear that. _'Did he say Sharingan Kakashi?'_

Kakashi lifted his headband revealing a scarred closed eye and it opens showing a red eye with three black tomoe in it.

Soshi looked to the older Jonin. _'So he truly does have a Sharingan in his left eye.'_

Natsumi looked ready to fight alongside her brother and was about to walked in only for her former brother to block her path with one arm out.

"Stay back you'll only get in the way, Kakashi I will fight him alone." Soshi replied glancing at Team 7's Jonin sensei.

"But Soshi-kun!" Natsumi was about to protest only to feel a hand on her shoulder and saw her sister Megumi shaking her head. Natsumi sighed and moved back with her sister and Sasuke in front of the old bridge builder

"Soshi are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked concerned for him.

"I can handle him Kakashi," Soshi replied looking at Zabuza.

Zabuza grinned as he uses the teleportation jutsu to appear before the team. "I am honored that such a renowned shinobi wants to fight me! I'll give you a fight!" He swung his massive sword with incredible strength and force.

The sword went right through Soshi who seemed to phase out and disappear.

Zabuza was shocked. "Genjutsu? No…It's pure speed."

Kakashi was very impressive as he watched. _'Even my Sharingan couldn't follow that speed.'_

Soshi appears behind Zabuza charging lightning into his hand and he thrust his hand out, a powerful blast of lightning shot out of his palm at the former kiri-nin.

Zabuza turned and saw the lightning blast coming at him. "Lightning Style without handsigns or even saying anything?!"

Megumi and Natsumi were amazed. _'Soshi-kun is incredible!'_

Zabuza was struck by the lightning attack and it would've hurt bad had he not been a water clone.

Soshi impassively watched the 'fried' rouge ninja melt into water.

Zabuza appears behind him with his sword raised. "You're finished!" He brought his sword down to slice the boy in two.

Soshi easily avoided the massive blade and held his hand at Zabuza's stomach. "Wind Style: Devastation He blasted Zabuza with a wave of wind from his hand sending the kiri missing-nin back several meters.

Zabuza was shocked by the use of two elemental releases. "Wind style too?! What's next?!" he created 4 water clones which all charged Soshi with their swords brought ready to him.

Soshi blurred out and then reappeared in the same spot, all 4 clones were immediately defeated and melted back into water.

Sasuke was glaring enviously. _'No way! How…How can he be this powerful?! His parents_ _didn't even train him! How did he obtain such power?!'_

Clone Naruko was barely able to even follow her son's movements. _'Soshi-chan…You're_ _incredible! Yet I feel as if you have even more to show us!'_

Kakashi was amazed too. ' _Amazing he is younger than me, yet so much stronger and it looks like experience is no issue for him either.'_

Zabuza appeared standing on the lake with one hand over his head and the other at his chest both in the ram seal. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" The area became covered in a dense fog.

Soshi narrowed his eyes and then flared his chakra which immediately blew all the mist away shocking Zabuza.

Zabuza was shocked. _'No way with just his chakra alone, he blew my entire mist away as if it was nothing!'_

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Soshi then inhaled and shoots a massive wave of fire from his mouth bigger than any fire jutsu Sasuke knew at Zabuza.

Zabuza's eyes were wide in shock. _'And he can use Fire Style too?! So the stories are true...the Niji clan really are the original elemental users!'_ Zabuza went through some hand seals. "Water Style: Water Wall!" Zabuza clearly spat out water despite his facial bandages and the water rose up forming a circular barrier which evaporated into steam when Soshi's powerful flames collided with it.

Chihime was watching from a nearby tree with her hood and cloak off. Her red eyes gleamed in delight watching her mate in action. _'Soshi-kun, you have become so strong~! You are far beyond any of the peons here~!'_ She licked her lips lustfully as she watched her love dominate the battle.

Zabuza charged at Soshi. "You really are worthy of your title boy!" He swung his sword at Soshi.

Soshi looked at him and held his hand out catching the sword in mid swing.

Zabuza was shocked. "The hell?! He caught my Executioner's Blade?!" He tries to swing his massive blade again.

Soshi caught the blade easily again in just mid swing.

Zabuza jumped away and landed on the lake.

Soshi blurred out following and appears in front of him standing on the water as well.

Zabuza went through several hand seals.

Soshi narrowed his eyes and thrust both hands out sending a massive wave of wind at the kiri-nin.

Zabuza was blasted and sent flying his hand seals interrupted.

Soshi appeared above him and inhales. "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" He opened his mouth and shoots a massive surge of water from it at Zabuza it turns into a massive cascade like wave.

Zabuza was shocked. _'He used a jutsu of that magnitude without the handsigns?! Or even using the water of the lake?!'_ He was blasted several meters by the powerful technique and hit a tree. Several roots came out of the ground and immobilized Zabuza.

Soshi held his hand and formed a black purple ball with a purple glow around it. He was about to kill Zabuza with this ball. Just then Soshi sensed something and saw several small senbon strike Zabuza in the neck. Zabuza immediately went limp as the tree roots let him go onto the ground. the roots sunk back into the ground.

A mysterious person appears. A young woman with long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame. Her normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. When wearing this outfit, her long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. She also wore a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it. When in battle or moving covertly, she wore a hunter-nin mask on top of her forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

The mysterious person spoke. "You were right he did have no future, thank you for bringing him down I have been after him for several months now."

Soshi looked at the mysterious masked ninja as he dispelled the black-purple ball. _'This one is strong…Stronger than Megumi and Natsumi put together. Perhaps I might get a good challenge from her.'_ "So you are a Kiri hunter-nin." Soshi having ended the bloodline war on the rebels' side instinctively knew that this was no actual kiri hunter-nin as she lacked the full skill of one and he had killed many Kiri Anbu in the war against Yagura so he was familiar with how they looked in action and uniform.

"Yes I must go now this body has many secrets and I must dispose of it," She disappears in a swirl of wind and reappears picking up Zabuza's 'corpse'. "Farewell." She disappeared.

"Soshi-kun how much training did you get from her?" Megumi asked curious.

"Mother trained me into the ground in my mindscape." Soshi replied calmly with his arms crossed.

Kakashi came over as he covered his Sharingan eye with his forehead protector again.

"Here's a good lesson team, Soshi isn't the only one out there who is your age but much stronger than I am," Kakashi said looking to Soshi. " Soshi, you have the same suspicious I do about that girl?"

"Yes Kakashi, she is most likely Zabuza's accomplice as Kiri hunter-nin take their target's head immediately after killing them." Soshi replied. "The weapons were most likely medic ninja tools senbon."

"Which means she plans to help get Zabuza back up to fighting strength, We most likely have around a week," Kakashi said and looks to Tazuna. "Tazuna let's continue to your house,"

Tazuna nodded. "Right."

Team 7, Tazuna, and Soshi continue on their trek to Nami No Kuni being stealthily followed by Clone Naruko.

* * *

 **Here is chapter 4 Oh and Soshi will have a harem here is the list: Chihime, Naruko, Lucretia, Megumi, Natsumi, Mei Terumi, Hinata Hyuga, Female Haku. I bet people are happy the pink haired fan banshee didn't get put on any teams me too cause I hate Sakura and she isn't even a main character in this fic so she will be barely even mentioned in future chapters.**


End file.
